


Fear the Fever

by lechaton17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Anxiety, Blood, Feels, Hurt Yuuri, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Living in America, M/M, Mystery, Protective Victor, Stalker, Suspense, Violence, Whump, maybe some fluff, might be scary at times, post-skating, some OCs, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechaton17/pseuds/lechaton17
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have moved on from their skating careers. They moved across the world and are living a simple, happy life in America. Victor has begun teaching kids in the city about skating, while Yuuri works part time and finishes his schooling.But their happy little world comes crashing down when someone attacks Yuuri in their home, nearly killing him, and starts a dangerous game of life and death.TW: Mentions of blood, violence, threats.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my friends, it has been a LONG time. 
> 
> A lot had changed in my life since I was last writing YOI fanfic. I kind of took a step back from it. However, lately I have been missing it a lot. I started to think of fanfics again and want o try jumping back in with a new story idea. 
> 
> So just so you know, this story was born from: From whump prompts I was reading; re-watching the entirety of Pretty Little Liars; and being obsessed with the band Bad Wolves' version of the song Zombie. 
> 
> So here we are, with a Pretty Little Liars meets YOI mashup, which will of course he dark, so if you are looking for happy fluffy reads, don't read this. Im not good at those. 
> 
> I am a sucker for happy endings though, so, you know. A light at the end of this tunnel?
> 
> I'm not sure how long this will be. The first chapter is very short. But I feel like it'll be easier for me write once I get the idea posted. Lately I'll think of ideas over and over but never actually post anything, so this is just my way of getting it started. The next chapters will be longer. 
> 
> Anyway, if you have an questions or comments let me know!

Victor loved the warm air. 

 

Sometimes he missed St. Petersburg. It was his home, after all, and he would always love it. But there was something magical about _leaving_ home, as well. It’s scary, and exciting. You’re able to start a new life, and make it about whatever you want. He was able to walk outside in the warm evening air. He was able to be open and proud about who he was. He was able to wake up every morning in the arms of the one person he loved more than anything. 

 

It had been nearly a year. Nearly a year since Victor left everything he had ever known. He had left St. Petersburg and the family he had built there. He had left a career in skating, which his life had revolved around since he was a child. But Victor wasn’t sad. Quite the opposite: he felt more free than he ever had in his life. Free to make his own decisions. He didn’t have to worry about the hours spent in training every day or eating all the right foods or waking up before the sun. He was thankful for his life and everything he had been through. But he was happy that one chapter had closed, and another had started.

 

His life, here in America, with Yuuri Katsuki.

 

At first their friends and family had thought they were crazy. Moving to another country, to a city where they knew nothing and no one? Giving up their lives as very popular skaters? But in the end, their friends and family-even the fiesty young Yuri- had seen that it was what Victor and Yuuri had wanted. And they were lucky to have  people in their lives who supported them and their decision to move and begin their life together.

 

Victor had gotten a job working with kids in some of the local neighborhoods, teaching them how to skate. It wasn’t a big group of kids, and they all knew basically nothing, but Victor found that he loved his job. He loved teaching these kids, so young and full of potential and dreams. He worked with them three days a week after school, and on Saturdays. There were only five kids currently, but others were beginning to show interest; especially when they learned exactly who he was. 

 

Yuuri helped him most days. He’d teach the kids about dance, and about how it translated on to the ice. Victor loved watching Yuuri with the kids. Sometimes he would just sit there and stare at him, a bit of a smile on his face. Yuuri would catch his eye and go a little red, but he would smile too. 

 

Victor loved him so much. Part of the reason they had decided to move to America was because they needed some place where they would feel safe to love one another. Russia wasn’t exactly fond of two males falling in love, after all. But America had felt promising, as they seemed to be becoming much of a safer place for people like him, and people like Yuuri. People who just wanted to be free to love each other. And so far, everything had been amazing. They moved to the deserts of Arizona, wanting something completely different than what either of them had ever known- and so far, everything had fallen into place perfectly. 

 

The center Victor taught at was only a few blocks away from where they were renting a small house. It wast much, but it was perfect for the two of them. It had a yard for Makka and a patio they could sit out on on nights, a beer in hand, where they just talked about their day. Yuuri was working in a cafe by the university while he worked on getting his Master’s degree. He had spent a lot of time there studying, and one day the owner had asked him if he wanted a job to pay for his coffees. Yuuri had been nervous, but he’d done it, and now he actually looked forward to making lattes. He even would brag to Victor about how good he had gotten at latte art. 

 

Their life was quiet, but it was good. It was perfect. Victor couldn’t remember a time where he had ever been this happy. 

 

It was nearly December, though it didn’t feel anywhere near the cold Victor was used to. A lot of days he chose to walk to and from work, letting Yuuri take the car when he needed it. The weather was nice enough that walking was actually nice. It gave Victor time every day to just clear his head and think about things. It was a luxury he really hadn’t always had. And tonight Victor was thinking about Yuuri, and their plans on a wedding they keep dancing around. Victor wanted it, and he knew Yuuri had as well, but they just never seemed to be able to talk about it. But maybe tonight would be the night. Everything had been working out well for them, after all. Maybe it was finally time. 

 

Their house was right on the corner, a very southwestern looking home. It was an orange adobe with a huge mesquite tree in the front. Their little car was tucked in the driveway, and Victor could hear a bark from Makkachin from the backyard. Smiling, Victor headed around the back of the house, opening their little gate as Makkachin jumped on him rather excitedly. 

 

“Calm down girl, I’m home,” Victor chuckled, looking around the yard and expecting to see Yuuri sitting in his chair on the patio. But he want there. Victor frowned. Yuuri usually didn’t take Makka outside unless he was sitting there watching her. He’d been terrified of a bunch of desert animals he’s heard of- from rattle snakes to poisonous toads- and always made a point to sit out there with her if he needed to let her out. 

 

It was his first clue that something was wrong, but Victor shrugged it off. 

 

“Come on girl. let’s get inside,” Victor told Makka, leading her through the yard and to the back sliding doors. The kitchen looked dark, which Victor also found weird. The door was unlocked and he was able to push it open, Makka barreling in after him and running to her water dish, where she drank like she hadn’t had water in days. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor called out, finding the light switch and turning it on, bathing their kitchen in a warm yellow light. There were two mugs sitting out on the counter. Victor looked at them. They were just filled with water, but the water was cold. The teapot was on the stove, but it was cold as well. 

 

“Yuuri?” Victor called again, feeling unease starting to eat at his stomach. He looked towards the hallway, which led to their bedroom, and to the right of the hallway, where the living room was. It was all dark. Victor looked behind him out the window in the kitchen, which looked out onto their driveway. The car was definitely there. And would Yuuri really leave Makka outside like that if he had left?

 

“Are you asleep?” Victor asked loudly, flicking on the hall light. “Makka was in the-”

 

His voice caught at the sight on blood in the doorway that opened to the living room. 

 

His heart thumped wildly in his chest as Victor tried to bring up the courage to move his feet. He felt almost as if he were moving in slow motion as he stepped into the living room and turned on the lamp next to the couch. His hand were shaking as he struggled to turn it on, and then the light blinded him. Victor had never felt fear like this in his life. It was as if he was somehow detached from his body, because his mind was coming up with a million different terrible things. His body was too afraid to move and find one of the terrible things to be true. His head felt like it was under water. He had to used every amount of strength in him to turn around and look, knowing deep in his heart that he was going to find something terrible.

Feeling as if he could no longer breathe, Victor turned around, his eyes falling to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

_"This is perfect," Yuuri sighed, flopping down on the couch. Victor smiled and sat down next to him, putting his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. They had finally unpacked everything and set up their new little home, and it felt wonderful._

_"It is perfect," Victor agreed. "And it's ours. Our home."_

_Yuuri looked at him, that small smile on his lips that Victor loved so much. The setting sun was just peeking through the windows, and the light fell on Yuuri's face. They were both a bit of a mess, wearing old T-shirts and sweats. Yuuri's hair was sticking up at points and there was a smudge of something on his nose. But he looked so beautiful to Victor._

_"I love you, Yuuri."_

"Sir? Sir!!"

Victor shook his head, falling out of the memory as the chaos around him resumed. He had sat down on the couch to move out of the way of the paramedics, and somehow had gotten lost in his own mind. The paramedics had loaded Yuuri onto a gurney, an oxygen mask over is face. His breathing had sounded so weak and ragged that Victor was sure he was dying. And the blood. Oh god, the blood and _his Yuuri_ -

"We understand this is hard," the officer said as Victor tore his eyes away from Yuuri. "But I need your statement as to what exactly happened."

"Are they-are they taking him? I-I need to go with them," Victor stammered, frightened by the sound of his own voice.

"They are going to take care of him," the officer assured him. She was young, maybe younger than Victor, and her eyes were blue. "I just need a statement, anything that could help us. And then you can go. I can even arrange a ride for you if you need it."

Victor watched helplessly as they lifted Yuuri in the gurney and wheeled him out of the house. He wanted to follow them, to tell the officer that he didn't care about any statements, but at the same time, he was afraid. He was afraid that Yuuri was dying. And he couldn't handle Yuuri dying.

"I-I came home from work," Victor said, looking at the officer again. "I came in the back. My dog was out there, and so I assumed Yuuri was as well. But...but he wasn't outside. And so I c-came inside to look for him."

"And he was in here when you found him?" Victor nodded. "Was he conscious?" Victor shook his head, his throat tightening.

The officer sighed. "Does your fiancé have any enemies? Anyone who would want to hurt him?"

"N-no," Victor replied. "Everyone loves Yuuri. And we haven't even lived here that long. Not even a year. We haven't really met too many people, aside from those we work with and his classmates."

"Well, perhaps if you could work up some names for me, when you can," the officer said. "I'll need both your employer's information as well as his. And hopefully he was able to see whoever attacked him, but in case he didn't, or...." She cleared her throat. "Any information you can give us will help in the investigation. Do you happen to have any security cameras?"

Victor shook his head.

"Okay," the officer sighed. "Thank you. I know you are worried about your fiancé, so we'll get you to the hospital. We can speak again about this tomorrow."

* * *

Yuri's phone rang for the third time.

Yuri groaned, shoving his pillow over his head. It was dark, and he was tired. He hadn't gone to bed until after 1 a.m., and he felt like he had barely fallen asleep. One call he could ignore. Even two. But three calls? He wasn't even sure what time it was. Feeling annoyed, he reached out for his phone on the beside table and brought it to his eyes, squinting at the light.

It was barely 4 a.m., and Victor was calling him for the third time.

Of course it was Victor. The idiot kept forgetting the huge time difference they shared. Yuri finally answered, greeting him with, "It's 4 o'clock in the fucking morning, Victor."

"Y-Yuri."

Suddenly, Yuri felt wide awake. He sat up in his bed, frowning. There was something in Victor's voice that scared him. Sure, Victor Nikiforov was somewhat of an overly emotional idiot. But this wasn't his normal voice. This wasn't even his _I'm emotional over something ridiculous_ voice.

Victor sounded sincerely frightened, and it made Yuri feel frightened too.

"I-I know it's a bad time to call," Victor said, his voice much higher than normal. "But I didn't....I didn't know who else to call."

"What happened?" Yuri asked at once, gripping the phone tightly.

"I-" Victor's voice hitched  his throat. "I found...I- Yuuri....someone h-hurt him."

Yuri's stomach dropped. "What do you mean?"

"I c-came home from work," Victor said, his voice more of a sob. "And I found him i-in the living room and he...he was bleeding, a-and he was barely breathing and he-he wasn't...he wasn't awake."

Yuri swallowed his fear the best he could, squeezing his phone even harder. "Who hurt him? Where are you?"

"I don't know," Victor replied. "I don't know who would hurt him. I'm at the hospital now. They h-haven't told me much yet except that they're gonna do everything they can to...to save him."

Yuri couldn't find his voice for a moment. Bile was threatening to come up his throat. This couldn't be real. Not fucking Yuuri. Yuuri couldn't die. He was fine. He had to be fine.

"What hospital are you at?"

* * *

"S-surgery?" Victor whispered, squeezing his own hand for comfort.

"Yes," the nurse replied, looking sympathetic. "Your fiancé came in with several injuries, but right now the most pressing is his lungs. It seems that Mr. Katsuki's ribs were broken, and it led to a puncture wound in his lung. Surgery is needed to repair the lung and be able to drain the fluid that is building up. Without the surgery, he won't make it through the night."

Victor felt for the chair behind him and fell into it. "I know this is hard," the nurse said, "but I need you to understand the importance of the situation. We need to save his life."

"I-I understand," Victor stammered. "Ill sign whatever you need. Can-can I see him?"

She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid there isn't time, and his condition is critical. I promise that we will keep you updated throughout the procedure, and that you will be able to see him as soon as possible."

Victor just nodded, feeling sick. "I'll have them bring the paperwork out," the nurse said, heading back out. "It may be a couple of hours, so try to relax the best you can. I'lll speak with you soon."

Victor just nodded again, burying his face in his hands. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Yuuri was the kindest soul Victor had ever met. There was no way anyone could hurt him this badly. Broken ribs? Punctured lung? A blow to the head? It was disgusting.  It was terrible. It was cruel. Victor couldn't wrap his brain around it.

His phone vibrated. A text, from Yuri.

_the next soonest flight leaves in an hour. but it will still take a while to get there. any news?_

Victor replied, his fingers shaking.

_They are taking him in for surgery right now._

_Its bad, Yuri._

Yuri replied after a moment.

_ok. Ill be there as fast as I can._

_this is katsudon we're talking about, he'll be ok._

Victor wanted to believe that more than anything.

* * *

Everything was coming in waves and flashes, and Yuuri was confused.

There were bright lights. Shapes moving. Sounds he couldn't comprehend. He wasn't sure if he could move. His chest felt heavy.

Where was he? How did he get there? He tried to remember, but he couldn't. Was he dreaming? Was Victor there?

"....hear me?..."

A bright light in his eyes. Shapes. People? Yes, someone was above him, speaking to him.

"...you say something for me, Yuuri?"

He blinked. Everything was blurry. His glasses were gone. There were strangers looking down at him. At least he assumed they were- he didn't recognize any features he could make out. He felt suddenly afraid, like he needed to get up and leave. He needed to find Victor. He tried to sit up, but his body was weak. Not only that, but pain hit him like a truck. His chest and his head both flared painfully, stealing his breath.

"It's okay," a woman said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "My name is Susan, and I'm a nurse. You're in the hospital, and we are taking very good care of you. You need to relax."

Hospital? Why was he in the hospital? Where was Victor? Was he hurt too? Had they been in an accident?

"V-v-Vic-" Yuuri struggled to get the name out. "Vic...tor."

The nurse looked confused for a moment, and then comprehension dawned on her. "Your fiancé is just in the waiting room. He's been very anxious to see you. We can let him in if you promise you will try to relax, okay?"

Yuuri nodded, causing his head to throb. The nurse spoke to someone Yuuri couldn't see, and then returned to him. "Are you able to tell me your name?"

"K-Katsuki," Yuuri managed. "K-Katsuki Yuuri."

"Good, good," the nurse encouraged him. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

Yuuri closed his eyes, thinking. He and Victor had just moved to America this year. "20...2018."

The nurse smiled. "Very good, Yuuri. Do you remember how you got here?"

Yuuri tried to remember. What was the last thing he remembered? Had he gone to work today? School? "I don't...I don't..."

"Shhh, it's okay," the nurse said. "You had a hit to your head, Yuuri. So it might be hard to remember. And that's okay."

He hit his head? Maybe he had been in an accident? He closed his eyes, feeling drained. His chest hurt with every breath he took, and his head pounded. He wondered how long he had been there and what all had happened.

"Y-Yuuri?"

Yuuri opened his eyes. Victor was there; Yuuri knew it was him even without glasses.

"Try to refrain from hugging him," the nurse said. "He is going to have pain in his chest, and you don't want to hit the chest tube." Chest tube? "But you can hold his hand, and talk to him. He might be in and out of sleep for a while because of the drugs."

"Vic-?" Yuuri struggled to say Victor's name again, but that's all it took. Victor swooped in, taking Yuuri's right hand in both of his and kissing Yuuri's finger's.

"I'm right here, love," Victor whispered. He sounded like he was crying. "I love you so much."

Yuuri was getting tired again, but he was worried about Victor. "A-are you hu-hurt?" Yuuri asked him.

"N-no," Victor said, and he was definitely crying. "I'm okay. Don't worry about me, okay? Don't worry about anything. I'm here and you are safe."

Safe? He was safe? "Are-you sure...are you crying?" Yuuri asked him, sleep threatening him.

"I'm sorry," Victor whispered. "I just love you so much."

"I...I love you too," Yuuri replied, and he knew no more.

* * *

"Yuri!"

Victor practically tackled him. The guy was a mess. His hair was all over the place and his clothes were crumpled, coffee spilled down his front. When he finally let Yuri out of his hug, Yuri could see how exhausted the guy was. It had been over twelve hours since Yuuri had been admitted. Victor probably hadn't slept at all.

"How is he?" Yuri asked, excusing the hug for today.

Victor ran his fingers through his hair, making it look even messier. "He's okay. He's been sleeping. I did talk to him briefly when he was awake earlier, but he was very tired. They said he'll probably sleep a lot today. He's on a lot of drugs. And the head injury...it can cause sleepiness as well."

Yuri nodded, trying to keep the fear off his face. "The surgery was successful?"

"Yes," Victor sighed. "He still has a tube inserted to drain the lung, but he's breathing better. They said they'll have to monitor him closely for a few days and that he will be in a lot of pain. A-and his head injury...it's unpredictable. It's basically just a waiting game now. We might not know what kind of symptoms he will for days. And they might...might not go away."

Yuri took a deep breath, trying to process the information. "Does he remember what happened?"

Victor shook his head. "I don't think so. He asked me if I was hurt too or not. They said that he might have some memory loss. He definitely remembered who I am and who he was and things like that, which they said was good. But he might not remember what happened. At least not right away. He could remember next time he wakes up, or...he might not remember at all."

Victor sighed. He had been leading Yuri through the hospital as they talked, but now he stopped, wringing his hands. "This is Yuuri's room. He...he looks a little rough, of course. And you have to be careful of the machines and tubes, okay?"

Yuri just nodded, feeling sick. Victor nodded back and silently led him into the room.

Looking rough was an understatement. Katsudon looked near death- which Yuri supposed wasn't far from the truth. There were many wires and tubes connecting Yuuri to machines and IVs. His looked very pale and sickly, and rather small as well. Victor took the chair next to his bed, grabbing Yuuri's hand and squeezing it. Yuri couldn't move. All he could do was stand there and stare at his broken friend.

Victor looked up, realizing Yuri hadn't moved. "It's-"

"I'm going to fucking kill whoever did this," Yuri breathed, clenching his fists.

Victor didn't respond.

* * *

 "Hello, Mr. Katsuki. May I call you Yuuri?"

 

 "Yes," Yuuri replied, as Victor took ahold of his hand and squeezed it.

 "My name is Detective Jensen," the officer said, taking a step closer. "I'm happy to see you awake and talking. How are you feeling?"

 "I've been better," Yuuri said, and the officer smiled. She seemed genuine, and Yuuri liked her.

 "I'm sorry to bother you, I know it is a hard time right now," she said, glancing at Yuri, who was pointedly looking out the window with his arms crossed. "I'll try to make this quick, okay?"

 "Okay," Yuuri replied, feeling tired. Officer Jensen sat down, and pulled out some papers.

 "I take it you have some understanding of what has happened to you," she started.

 "Yes," Yuuri answered, looking at Victor, who smiled weakly at him. "Someone got into my house and attacked me while Victor was at work."

 "That's right," the officer agreed. "They could have killed you. Whoever did this is going to be facing some serious charges. And I want to catch the person who did this to you, so any information you can give us will help immensely."

 Yuuri sighed. "I...I haven't been able to remember."

 The officer nodded and looked down at her papers. "I talked to your boss at the coffee shop, and she said you left your shift at 1 p. m. yesterday. Victor arrived home a little after six, so we know the attack happened somewhere during the afternoon. We took a look at your house, Yuuri, and we are led to believe that whoever attacked you might have come off as a friendly face, rather than a home invader."

 Victor straightened up, and even Yuri looked over in interest. "How so?" Victor asked.

 "Well, first off, there was no signs of any kind of break in," Jensen said. "There were no broken windows, or doors forced open. Secondly, it doesn't seem that anything in the house was taken or damaged in any way. Your wallet was simply lying on the table, untouched, Mr. Katsuki. Thirdly, there were a couple of cups and a tea kettle set out on the counter, as if you were making tea. Tea for two."

 They all stared at her. "I understand that you are both still rather new to the area," Jensen continued. "I spoke to your neighbors, and no one was able to place seeing anyone come or go from your home yesterday during those hours. I'm starting to believe that whoever came to your home yesterday pretended to be a friend, or at least friendly. Perhaps you even invited them in and offered them some tea. But the tea was never served. I suspect whoever it was caught you by surprise."

 Yuuri just stared at her.

 Jensen sighed but smiled. "Here's my card," she said, handing it to Yuuri. "If you remember anything, or think of anything, don't hesitate to call me. I know you have a lot to be dealing with right now, and you need to focus on getting better. But I also want to help catch the person who did this, so they never hurt you or anyone else again." She stood up. "I'll be in touch with you. Feel better."

 

 "Thank you," Yuuri mumbled, handing the card to Victor. Jensen nodded to them all and left, closing the door behind her.

 "You did well, love," Victor told him.

 "She seems nice," Yuuri said, leaning back into his pillows and closing his eyes. He was so, so exhausted. He couldn't even think about trying to remember the events of yesterday, though part of him felt Jensen's words were familiar. But what was it?

  _The tea kettle whistled. Yuuri went into the kitchen. What kind of tea should he make?_

 Yuuri's eyes snapped open and he jolted just a bit- enough to make him wince from the pain in his chest.

 "What is it?" Victor asked at once. "Are you in pain? Should I get the doctor?" He looked at Yuri, who stood up. "Yuri, can-"

 "I did make tea," Yuuri said, his heart thumping painfully. "At least...I started to."

 Victor and Yuri looked at one another and then back to him. "You remember?" Yuri asked carefully.

 "I...I don't know," Yuuri admitted. His head hurt, too. "I just...I remember the tea kettle. I..."

 "That's good, Yuuri," Victor said, gently kissing his forehead. "Don't stress if you don't remember more than that."

Yuuri felt tears leak from his eyes, and couldn't help but to feel embarrassed. He was so tired, and everything hurt, and he wanted to remember so badly. But it was like a chunk of his memory was just gone. It was frustrating. It made him feel like it was all his fault. He was the only person that could help the police, but he couldn't even remember what he had for breakfast yesterday. It made him feel useless.

 "Yuuri, love," Victor said, his voice breaking, and it just made Yuuri feel worse to know how much Victor was hurting for him.

 "I'm tired," Yuuri whispered, closing his eyes. And sure enough, within moments he was swept under by sleep again.

 

* * *

 

 

"You look like shit Victor. You should go home and take a nap."

 

"I'm fine," Victor replied, adding sugar to his coffee.

 

"You're not," Yuri replied, scowling at him. "At least take a nap here if you won't leave. You're going to need to shower soon too."

 

Victor took a big gulp of his coffee. "Yuri, I appreciate you being here. I appreciate you bringing me food and coffee and clothes, and checking on Makka. But I can't leave him."

 

"I can sit with him," Yuri said, a bit softer. "He'll probably sleep for a while. I can call you-"

 

"I thought he was dead when I found him yesterday," Victor cut him off abruptly. "When I saw the blood on the doorway...they think maybe whoever hit him did so in the kitchen, and then he tried to make it out the front. He had blood on his hands from his head wound. But then he either fell or the person knocked him back down. And then they hit him some more, or maybe kicked him. That's how his ribs broke and his lung punctured. If I hadn't gotten home when I did he would have died. He would have died right there on our living room floor, Yuri. Alone."

 

Yuri said nothing. He couldn't say anything. His throat burned. Victor just looked at him, his eyes wet with tears. "I can't leave him, Yuri. I know you mean well. But I'm too afraid to."

 

Yuri looked up at the ceiling, feeling tears in his own eyes as well. "Fine," he said, keeping his eyes on the ceiling.

 

And then Victor was hugging him, for the second time since he arrived at the hospital. And again, Yuri didn't fight him. He felt the tears spill over and fall down his cheeks.

 

"I'm sorry," Victor whispered.

 

"We won't let anything else happen to him, Victor," Yuri told him.

 

Victor chuckled. "We?"

 

Yuri pushed him off. "I sure as hell am not going anywhere until he's okay."

 

Victor's smile faultered. "He might not be okay for a while, Yuri."

 

Yuri wiped his face. "Then I'll stick around for a while."

* * *

 Victor returned to Yuuri's room. Yuuri was still asleep. His breathing was better, and it made Victor breathe a little easier. He really had believed Yuuri was dead for a moment yesterday. Just a moment, but it was a moment too much. He panicked when Yuuri came down with a cold. Yuuri usually thought he was ridiculous for wanting to take care of him. But Victor loved him so much. He never wanted to see Yuuri in any discomfort. 

This was much bigger. It made Victor feel like someone had grabbed on to his heart and squeezed it tightly. Yuuri hadn't complained at all today, about anything. But he didn't need to. Victor could see it in his eyes. He was scared. He was in pain. He was confused. And he was frustrated. This wouldn't be as easy as a cold to cure. 

But Victor was willing to do whatever he needed. 

He lightly brushed Yuuri's hair back, his throat tightening with more tears. "I love you, Yuuri," he whispered. "We'll get through this, no matter what happens."

"Hello," a voice said, making Victor jump. He turned around. It was one of the nurses, holding something in her hand. An envelope. "Sorry to scare you," she apologized. "This was left at the nurses' station. I'm not sure who left it, but it had Yuuri's name on it."

"Oh," Victor said, taking it. "Thank you."

She nodded and left. The envelope was plain white, and only had Yuuri's name written on it in purple ink. Victor opened it. A card fell out. It was pretty generic, with get well soon printed on the front with a yellow flower. Victor frowned, wondering how many people knew Yuuri was in the hospital. He opened the card. A message was written on the inside as well, in the same purple ink.

_I'll be seeing you again soon._

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you recognize this hand writing?" Detective Jensen asked Victor, who stood nervously wringing his hands.

"No," Victor replied. "And I haven't told anyone that Yuuri is here aside from his family and our friend Yuri."

Jensen looked thoughtful. "Did you show this to Yuuri?"

Victor shook his head. "He was asleep. He's still asleep. And I don't...I don't want him to worry if he doesn't need to. I mean...what do you think?"

The detective sighed, putting the card back in the envelope. "I'm not sure, honestly. It could be harmless. But it definitely is strange. If it was someone he knew, you'd think they'd leave a name. And a...warmer message. Even if it's just an admirer, it's still strange. But we will need to show it to him. Not today. I understand that he's in no condition for the added stress. I'll talk to security and see if anyone saw who put it on the counter. They might even have camera footage I could look at."

"Should I be worried?" Victor asked her, hugging himself.

The detective thought over her words. "Just be cautious. Keep an eye on him and anyone who may come to visit. I'll let the security officers here know. If it makes you feel better, we could position a police officer on the floor as well."

Victor nodded. "I just...I don't want this person coming back to hurt him again."

"I understand," Jensen replied. "Thank you for calling me. I'll see what I can find out about this letter. I'll be in touch with you and let you know if I find anything."

"Thank you," Victor said, and he meant it. She gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder, and left him standing alone in the hallway outside Yuuri's room. Victor stood there for a moment, trying to calm himself with deep breaths.

This was all a little too much.

Fighting back the tears that were always just at the surface, Victor headed back into Yuuri's room.

* * *

 

Moderate Traumatic Brain Injury. What a scary phrase. It brought a bunch of side effects along with it. Memory loss. Fatigue. Muscle weakness. Convulsions. It had made for rough few days in the hospital. Yuuri's short term memory had been suffering. He still hadn't remembered any details from the attack. And we was having difficulty remembering small things. Like he'd forget that the doctor came in to speak with them already, and Victor would remind him. He'd forget something Victor or Yuri would tell him an hour after they had first said it. And Victor would remind him. Victor didn't seem to mind helping Yuuri remember things, but Yuuri would see a little flash of fear in his eyes every time.

He seemed to always be tired no matter how much he slept. The doctor assured him this was a normal and okay thing, and that it was even good for him. But Yuuri hated it. He'd fall asleep in the middle of conversations. His arms and legs were both weak. They'd gotten him out of bed, and it was getting easier. His arms, especially his right arm, wasn't getting as better. His grip was weak and everything felt heavier than it should. And then there was the seizures. He'd had two since he'd been admitted. They were trying to get him on a good dose of seizure medication to help control them. The first time it happened, Victor had broke into panicked sobbing while Yuri had tried to calm him. Yuuri could hear him crying when he came to. The second time, Victor held it together, but he still looked terrified as he tried to comfort Yuuri.

Yuuri only wished he could comfort Victor.

His chest injuries were at least healing. They had removed the chest tube. He was still in a lot of pain, but it was becoming easier to manage. The doctors had him doing a lot of breathing exercises, and they said he was doing well.

It was a lot to be dealing with. But somehow, they were dealing with it.

Victor stayed by his side every day, always there to help him or comfort him. Yuri was there most the time as well. He'd even convinced Victor (with Yuuri's help) to take daily trips home to sleep, eat and shower. But he was never gone for too long.

After ten days in the hospital, they told Yuuri he was allowed to go home.

The police had been around a few times, and so far their investigation had come up with nothing. As a precaution, they had a police officer stationed outside his hospital room. But nothing had happened. They'd asked Yuuri if he wanted an officer outside their home, but he had said no. Victor didn't seem happy. But it seemed like a waste of time to Yuuri. He was sure the police had better things to do. Jensen promised Victor that the police would patrol their neighborhood more frequently, and that seemed to help him calm down a little bit.

Yuri had decided to stay in America with them for the time being. He'd promised Yakov he'd keep up with his training, and in turn Yakov grudgingly agreed to let him stay. Both Victor and Yuuri were thankful to their friend for stepping up. Victor had been a mess since Yuuri's attack, and Yuri helped to keep him grounded. Yuuri was worried that Victor was going to make himself sick with stress and worry, but luckily Yuri was there to snap some sense it him. Yuuri also appreciated that Yuri was not gentle with him like everyone else had been. They treated him as if he was made of glass, when all Yuuri wanted was to feel normal again.

* * *

Victor pulled their car into the driveway. Yuri jumped out first from the back seat. "I'm going to make sure the dog is contained so she doesn't jump on you," he said, grabbing Yuuri's bag as well. Victor threw him the key and Yuri caught it. He slammed the car door behind him, leaving Victor and Yuuri alone in the car.

Victor studied Yuuri for a moment. His gaze was fixed out the window, but it didn't seem like he was really looking at anything. Yuuri had lost weight since he'd been in the hospital. His skin was paler than before as well. Victor reached out and grabbed Yuuri's hand. Yuuri looked at him, a small, forced smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" Victor asked him.

Yuuri looked down at their hands. He gripped Victor's, his grasp weaker than before. "No," Yuuri admitted. "I'm afraid to go inside."

"What are you afraid of?" Victor asked.

"I'm...afraid of remembering," Yuuri admitted. "I'm afraid I'll remember what happened, and that I won't feel safe there anymore."

They sat in silence for a moment as Victor massaged the top of Yuuri's hand with his thumb. "I'll be there with you, love," Victor finally said. "If you don't feel safe, let me know. We can figure something out. Both Yuri and I will be here, And Makka, too."

Yuuri nodded, and was silent as he tried to find words to say. "Thank you," he finally said, without looking at Victor. "You've been so amazing throughout all this, and I know how scared you have been. I know this isn't what you signed up for when we decided to do this-"

"Yuuri," Victor said firmly, cutting him off. He placed his finger under Yuuri's chin and made Yuuri look at him. "You're right. I have been scared. And this isn't what either of us expected. But...but it happened. It happened, and I'm not going anywhere, Yuuri. And I don't want to."

Yuuri's eyes spilled over, his tears falling silently. "This was out perfect home. And now I don't know if it will ever be perfect again-"

"No," Victor said, wiping Yuuri's tears. "You are my perfect home, Yuuri. A house and a city and a country has nothing to do with it. I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. No matter what happens, no matter where we are. All I want is you by my side. Nothing else matters."

Yuuri smiled weakly at him. "I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Victor smiled and kissed his forehead. "Are you ready to go inside? Or do you want to sit out here a while longer?"

Yuuri looked back at the house. "Let's go inside."

* * *

Yuuri walked up the steps of his home, Victor's arm around his shoulder in support. Yuuri could hear Makkachin barking from the back yard, and it made his heart a little bit lighter. Victor was nervous as well, though he hadn't admitted it to Yuuri. Yuuri could tell. Victor always believed he hid his feelings well, but his face always gave away all. Victor gave Yuuri an encouraging smile before opening the front door and stepping into the living room. 

Victor closed the door behind them. It was early afternoon, and the sun was shining brightly. They could hear Yuri in the kitchen. Everything looked the same as it had. Or at least, almost the same. The rug that normally was in the middle of their living room was gone, and replaced by a different one. It was just as nice, but it was different. Yuuri opened his mouth to ask Victor what had happened not it, when it hit him. 

_The room was spinning. He needed to get out. He was almost there. His head was bleeding, and everything was getting fuzzy. He just needed to get a bit further-_

"Yuuri?"

Yuuri swayed slightly. Victor pulled Yuuri closer to him, and Yuuri grabbed onto Victor's shirt, waiting for the spinning to stop. "Here," Victor said, helping him to the couch. Yuri came into view, a loaf of bread swinging in his hand. 

"What's happened?" Yuri asked as Yuuri sank into the couch, closing his eyes and burying his head in the cushion. 

"N-nothing," Yuuri replied before Victor could say anything. "I just got a little dizzy is all."

They were silent, but Yuuri felt Victor's hand take his. Yuuri took a few deep breaths, at least as deep as his lungs would allow, hoping his stomach would settle. "I'm going to make some food," Yuri said, breaking the silence. "I'll put it in the fridge if you don't want any right away, that way you have something to eat later."

"Thanks, Yuri," Victor replied. Yuuri heard Yuri walk back to the kitchen. Victor kept his hand in Yuuri's, waiting patiently next him on the couch. Finally, Yuuri opened his eyes. The memory had been small, but had hit him like a truck. It really didn't help him much at all, either. It didn't tell him anything he didn't already know, except that at least he did try to get away. 

"Feeling better?" Victor asked him, seeing Yuuri had opened his eyes. 

"I think so," Yuuri replied. 

"Just a dizzy spell?" Victor asked. 

Yuuri didn't look at him. "Yes. I'm okay."

Victor was quiet. Perhaps he didn't believe Yuuri, but he didn't want to press him, either. "Okay," he said at last. He pulled Yuuri's shoes off for him. "Why don't we just relax here for a while? I can turn the T.V. on if you like. Find a movie to watch or something."

"Sure," Yuuri said, and Victor seemed satisfied. Yuuri wasn't quite sure why he lied to Victor about the memory. Perhaps because it really didn't help anything. It would probably just upset Victor more to think about Yuuri trying to get away, and not being able to. He didn't need to know about it. Yuuri just wanted to sit there on the couch with Victor and watch whatever movie he put on. He didn't want to talk about being afraid of his health or the shadows lurking in the corner. 

He'd be happier if he never remembered what had happened at all. He just wanted to move forward from here, to get better and return to work and school and act like nothing had ever happened. 

* * *

Yuuri woke up with a start. The room was dark aside from the T.V, which was playing some kind of infomercial. Yuuri reached for his glasses and put them on. Victor was curled up opposite him on the other end of the couch; it was a miracle they both fit. Makkachin was sprawled out on the floor next to them. Yuuri smiled and stroked her, making her tail wag lazily.

Yuuri wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep. He didn't remember anything after Victor turned a movie on; but he also had a terrible memory these days, so they could have had a long conversation and ate dinner, but Yuuri couldn't remember.

His chest twinged painfully when he breathed. He was probably due for his medication. With a sigh, he carefully sat up. The room danced around him for a moment, but then settled. He definitely didn't want to wake Victor if he could help it; he knew that Victor was exhausted and had barely gotten any sleep the past few days. Moving carefully, Yuuri stood up and slowly made his way to the kitchen. He put his hand on the doorway that led out of the living room, and for a second, felt that earth spinning crash come over him. But as soon as it came it went. He hadn't actually remembered anything, but perhaps it was another memory that was soon coming to the surface.

Once he felt steady again, he walked into the kitchen. His arm shook as he filled a glass with water. He could barely even hold up a glass of water these days. It was hard to believe that just over a year ago, he'd been a gold medalist.

Victor had left his prescriptions out on the counter for him. As Yuuri opened the bottles, be noticed that Yuri was sitting out on their patio. He had his headphones in and was staring at his phone, unaware of anything around him. Yuuri watched him silently for a few moments. Yuri had grown up a lot since they'd first met. He still had a definite attitude, but he was a lot more mature. And he'd really been amazing these past few days. Victor didn't even need to ask him to come and help; he had done everything willingly. Yuuri really hadn't gotten much of a chance to talk to him. He suspected that Yuri was a bit afraid of him. He'd have to try and talk to him more soon. He wanted Yuri to know how much he appreciated his help, especially with Victor at his wit's end.

Yuuri took his medication and downed the glass of water. He was actually a bit hungry, so perhaps they hadn't gotten around to eating anything. Yuuri was about to turn to the fridge when something caught his eye in the window that was over the sink. The window looked out onto their driveway and the house next door. There wasn't any light aside from the small amount of light that came from the patio where Yuri was sitting. But Yuuri was still able to make out the shape of something.

The shape of _someone_. Someone was standing out next to their car, looking at him.

Yuuri gasped and stepped back. His hand flew and knocked over the glass he had used to drink water, sending it crashing to the floor and shattering. Both Victor and Makkachin stumbled into the room from the living room, Victor's hair sticking up from sleep, a look of alarm on his face. Yuri opened the sliding glass door, peaking his head in.

"W-watch, Makka!" Yuuri gasped, registering the broken glass on the floor. Victor looked down and grabbed her quickly, before she could get the glass in her paws. Heart beating wildly, Yuuri looked back out the window.

The shape that had been watching him was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left a comment or kudos! It really means a lot to me. It gives me motivation to keep writing ^__^
> 
> I plan on building up the story/suspense with each chapter. If anyone's wondering, I don't think I'll be adding any other characters from the anime into this. I really just want to focus on Victor, Yuuri and Yuri. 
> 
> Also, no one has asked so far, but just in case, I don't plan on writing any kind of smut in this. Just a heads up! 
> 
> Please let me know how you are liking the story thus far. If you have any fun ideas for me to throw in, leave a suggestion and I'll see what I can do :)

Victor took Makkanchin, pulling her into their bedroom and shutting the door, to make sure she was safe from getting into any broken glass. His hands were shaking slightly as he took a deep breath and headed back out into the kitchen. Yuri had come into from outside and was in the process of sweeping up the glass from the floor. Yuuri was seated at the kitchen table, his face in his hands. 

"Are you alright?" Victor asked him, putting his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. "You didn't cut yourself?"

"No," Yuuri answered, looking up from his hands at Victor. His face was pale. "It was an accident. You know how my hands are now. I'm sorry. I dropped the glass on the floor."

Victor frowned. "Are you sure that's all it was? You looked upset-"

"Because I can't even drink a glass of water without causing a scene," Yuuri snapped, suddenly angry. "I'm a mess, Victor, and I fucking hate it. I can't remember things that happened two minutes ago, I can't lift a glass, I see things that probably aren't even there-"

"Hey," Victor said, grabbing Yuuri's hands. "Just take a deep breath. I'm sorry. You're right. You have every right to be upset." He paused a moment, the words Yuuri had said not lost on him. "What...what did you mean, seeing things that aren't there?"

Yuuri stood up, pulling his hands out of Victor's. "It doesn't matter. I'm tired, and on a bunch of drugs, and my brain can't function. I'm just...." Yuuri sighed. "I'm going to bed. I'm sorry again."

He left the kitchen without another word. Victor stood there helpless, unsure what what to do or say. He didn't blame Yuuri for being upset. He knew how much Yuuri hated feeling weak, and how much he hated having everyone worry over him. On top of that, the injury to his head was known to cause mood swings on top of everything else. It was a lot to be dealing with. But Victor wasn't sure how he was supposed to help him get through it. It wasn't something simple like not being able to complete a jump during his skate routine, or helping him study for a hard test. This was something much bigger and much more unpredictable.

"Just go talk to him," Yuri finally said, making Victor jump. He'd forgotten Yuri was there. The floor was now free of any glass. "Or at least just sit with him. I know he's stubborn as hell, but he'll want you there."

Victor just looked at him for a moment. And then he hugged Yuri, throwing his arms around him tightly.

"Okay, okay," Yuri groaned, trying to push Victor off. "Just go."

* * *

Yuuri couldn't breathe.

He collapsed on the bed, curling up on his side as he tried to gasp for breath. His chest burned and ached with every failed breath. He felt like the room was closing in on him.

He was broken. He was useless. He couldn't do anything.

He was putting Victor and even Yuri through so much. He was making them hurt and worry and panic.

He was seeing things in his mind and he didn't know if they were even real.

He hadn't been able to get away from whoever had hurt him.

It was his fault. He should have tried harder.

He had ruined his own life and now Victor's too.

His chest hurt so _bad_.  

He was surely dying. Maybe that was better. 

"Yuuri!"

Victor was there. Of course he was. Victor was too good. He was always there, no matter what. He was there for Yuuri and Yuuri was never there for him. 

"Hey, hey-" Victor pulled Yuuri close to him, Yuuri's head falling onto Victor's chest. "Listen to me. Listen to my voice. Focus on that. Can you hear me?"

He could always hear Victor. Victor's voice had guided him for so long now. 

"Listen to me. Listen to my breathing. Try to focus on it. Try to match your breathing to mine. Just focus on that. Please, Yuuri."

Yuuri did as he was told, the best he could. He grabbed hold of Victor's arm, squeezing it. They sat there silently like that for a while, and steadily his breaths became easier. He felt exhausted and shaky all over, and the ache in his chest was still there. But he felt a little safer in Victor's arms, and that made it bearable. 

"You're doing great, love," Victor whispered, kissing the top of his head. "How's the pain?"

"Bad," Yuuri whispered. 

"Did you take your pain medication?"

Yuuri nodded. 

"Okay," Victor said. He grabbed a pillow from the bed and handed it to Yuuri. "Hug this."

Yuuri hugged the pillow. It helped a bit. "The medication should kick in soon," Victor told him. "Just keep breathing like you are. I'll stay right here with you."

"I'm sorry," Yuuri whispered.

"Shhh," Victor replied. "I don't want to hear 'I'm sorry' from you, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for, Yuuri. You're scared and in pain, and everything is a little fucked up at the moment. But none of it is your fault."

"I tried to run away," Yuuri told Victor. He was very tired. Very very tired. Everything was starting to fade.

Victor didn't reply. "I...saw someone," Yuuri said, the room slipping away. "O-out the...window..."

And then, it was black. 

* * *

 

Victor sat there holding Yuuri for a long time, even after Yuuri had fallen asleep. And Victor cried. He cried more tears than he ever had in his life before. His body shook with sobs as he held Yuuri close to him, listening to him breathe. 

Victor was scared.

Yuuri had survived. While Yuuri had been in the hospital, all that he'd been able to focus on was Yuuri's survival. Whether the surgery was successful. Whether or not there were any complications. Waiting to see if his head injury worsened. The doctors said Yuuri had been extremely lucky. The injuries to his head as well as his chest had been life-threatening. He could have easily died, but he didn't. There were still complications that could come up. Infections. Illness. Yuuri's anxiety made his recovery even harder. Victor could only imagine how terrifying and painful an anxiety attack like the one Yuuri just had was when he had broken ribs and recent chest surgery. 

There was so much more to this surviving thing than Victor realized. 

And Yuuri saying he had tried to get away? That he's seen someone standing outside their house?

No, this battle was far from over. 

The letter. Now someone outside their home- the home they had made together. The one place they were supposed to feel safe. 

Victor needed to get ahold of Detective Jensen again. But he needed to hold Yuuri for a little while longer. 

The doctor said it would take Yuuri weeks, months even, to heal from his injuries. 

How was he supposed to heal if he didn't even feel safe?

"Victor?"

Victor jumped and looked up, the tears still streaming down his face. Yuri stood in the doorway, and he looked scared. 

"Is he-?"

"He's asleep," Victor said, wiping his face. "He had a panic attack, a bad one. H-his chest injuries...made it worse." Victor kissed Yuuri's head again, and gently as he could, lay Yuuri on the bed, keeping a pillow close to his chest for support. 

"I'm going to have a drink," Yuri said, and left. Victor probably should have told him no, that he was too young. But Yuri was eighteen now, and Victor knew he wouldn't listen anyway. And a drink sounded pretty good. 

* * *

 Victor sat down heavily at the kitchen table, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Yuri supposed he kind of did. Yuri had watched Victor struggle the past few days to keep himself together and support Yuuri, but Victor had been struggling a lot with it. He definitely looked like he could use a drink. Yuri poured him a vodka and soda silently, pushing the glass towards him.

"Thanks," Victor said, running a hand through his hair and taking a big gulp. He looked a lot older. Most of the time it was easy to forget that Victor was 30; his energy and excitement made him seem much younger. But today he looked even older than 30, and Yuri didn't like it.

"Yuuri said he saw someone outside," Victor said, staring down at his drink. "Did you see or hear anything out there?"

Yuri gripped his glass. "No, I didn't. But I wasn't paying that much attention either." His stomach squirmed a bit. "Do you think someone was really out there?" 

"I don't know...maybe," Victor said with a sigh. "I want to say no. I want to say that Yuuri is just frightened, or confused. But...someone did attack him. And someone did drop off an anonymous card to him at the hospital. I just....I don't know, Yuri. I don't know if I can handle this. I just need Yuuri to get better, because seeing him suffer like this...."

Victor's voice broke. He took another gulp of his drink. "Maybe I should move him back home for a while. To Russia, to Japan. I don't know. Maybe get a beach house in California. I don't know what to do."

"What does Yuuri want?" Yuri asked, stirring his drink.

"I don't know," Victor said tiredly. "We haven't really talked. We didn't really talk about what happened, or what it means. I've been so focused on just making sure he's okay, that he's alive and breathing. Trying to deal with the fact that he almost died is enough. The thought now of having to deal with someone...what, coming to finish him off?"

There was an awkward pause. Victor had spoken the words that everyone had been too afraid to say.  

"I think," Yuri said, "that you should finish your drink. Then, you should go get into bed with Yuuri. In the morning, you two should talk and try to figure out where to go from here. You both are struggling, and you're both confused. You both need each other, and you need to be on the same page. Maybe you can call that police officer and tell her what you are worried of. But you can't keep going on like you have been. You need to face the fact that this has happened, instead of trying to make it go away."

"Hm." Victor couldn't help but to smile. Since when did their little Yurio become so wise? Victor downed the rest of his drink and sat the empty glass on the table. He stood up. "I'm going to bed," he told Yuri. "Don't stay up too late. And don't drink too much, either. You're still underage here in America. Plus it's not good for you."

Yuri smirked. "Whatever you say, old man."

* * *

Yuuri woke up, surprised by how bright the bedroom was. He pulled his glasses on and squinted at his phone, laying on his bedside table. It was after 11 a. m. already. He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. His body felt stiff and his chest was definitely sore. He rolled onto his back carefully, and was then startled to see Victor in bed next to him, watching him. He had his laptop on his lap and reading glasses perched on his nose. Yuuri couldn't help but to smile.

"Were you watching me sleep?" he asked.

"Kind of," Victor admitted, closing his laptop and setting it aside. "I had Netflix to distract me a bit." He leaned in and kissed Yuuri softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Yuuri admitted. "And maybe like I slept too much. What time did I go to sleep?"

Victor studied him. "You don't remember last night?"

Yuuri thought about it. Whenever someone asked him what he remembered, he knew that it meant that he'd forgotten something. It was a bit frustrating, because he knew they expected him to remember something that he couldn't.

"I remember we started to watch a movie," Yuuri said, feeling guilty.

Victor brushed Yuuri's hair back, a gentle sign of affection Yuuri loved. "You had a pretty bad anxiety attack. We sat here on the bed for a while until it passed, and then you fell asleep. That was about twelve hours ago."

Yuuri frowned. No wonder he was so sore.

"Are you hungry?" Victor asked, and Yuuri nodded. "Good. I'll make us some breakfast. We can sit on the patio and get you some fresh air."

Fresh air sounded amazing to Yuuri. He let Victor help him get up and ready. Yuri was passed out on the couch; Victor chuckled, telling Yuuri that he'd probably been up pretty late. Victor led Yuuri outside and helped him into a chair, Makka happily running around in the yard. Yuuri watched her play as Victor made them a quick, simple breakfast of toast and eggs. It wasn't too hot out today, and sitting in the shade with the light breeze felt like heaven after being in the hospital for all those days. 

"Here you go," Victor said, handing him a plate of food with a big smile. Victor was always proud when he cooked something without burning it. They ate their food in a comfortable silence as Makkachin rolled around in front of them, waiting for a treat. Yuuri felt a lot better than he had in days. There was something comforting about the fact that simple, lazy day breakfasts still existed. 

"Yuuri," Victor said, his voice a bit hesitant as he sat his empty plate down. "I was hoping that we could talk...about what happened. About where we go from here. If you are up to it, of course."

Yuuri sat his plate down as well. He looked at Victor a moment. He looked nervous, unsure of how Yuuri would react. 

"Where do we start?" Yuuri asked him. 

Victor relaxed a bit. "Well," he said, turning his chair to face Yuuri better, "I'm worried about you, being in this house. I know you don't remember what happened, but I'm still sure it has to be hard. I thought maybe it would be easier if you wanted to go back home with your family. Or even back to Russia. We could go anywhere, you know."

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. "I've gotten more little flashes," he admitted. "I remember...the need to run. I wanted to get away from...whoever it was. But...." He shook his head, his heart beating rapidly. "I couldn't. My head...I think they hit me, a-and I was bleeding, and everything was spinning-"

_He needed to get out. But he couldn't. His legs gave out. He feel face forward onto the rug in their living room. Someone was laughing._

"Yuuri?"

Victor took a hold of his hand, looking concerned. "Hey, look at me. You don't have to-"

"I-I-I just remembered something else," Yuuri stammered, raising a shaking hand to his forehead. "I-I tried to run, and I fell. A-and they were laughing."

Victor gripped his hand tightly. "Who was laughing?"

Yuuri shook his head, closing his eyes. "I don't know. It's...it's all so fuzzy. E-every time I remember even the smallest thing, it...it feels like a truck running me over, or something."

"Maybe I should take you back home," Victor said quietly. 

"No." The word escape Yuuri without him even thinking of it. It even surprised him a little. But he didn't want to go home, especially not when he was like this. "I just want to stay here with you," he told Victor honestly. "I don't want this to ruin everything we've built here. I don't know, maybe I'll change my mind if I do start to remember, but...but for now I just want to stay here with you. If that's okay."

Victor smiled at him, but he looked sad. "Of course, love. I want whatever you want. I just need you to keep being open with me, okay? Don't shut me out."

Yuuri smiled back. "Okay. That's fair. I'm really trying."

Victor leaned in and kissed him. "I know you are," he whispered, leaning his forehead on Yuuri's. "I'm trying, to. We'll get through this, together."

Yuuri kissed him back, and there in that moment, he believed that they would get through anything that life could throw at them. 

* * *

 

The car drove away. 

It had been sitting on the side of Yuuri Katsuki's and Victor Nikiforov's house. The car went by the house often, and sometimes it sat there for a while, but nobody ever noticed. The driver liked to watch things that happened around the house. They'd been watching for some time. That's how they had known Yuuri Katsuki was alone that day. That's how they'd known that they would be able to get to him easily. 

Now it wasn't as easy. That Victor had been by Yuuri's side every moment. And now there was another kid hanging around, too. But the driver of the car didn't mind. They were patient. Let them believe they were safe. Let Victor believe he would keep Yuuri safe. 

The driver chuckled. It wasn't possible to protect Yuuri Katsuki forever. They'd be waiting, and watching. They would finish the task that they started. 

It was sad. The driver of the car had once been in love with Yuuri Katsuki. But Yuuri had made them feel like nothing. He'd ignored them and hadn't even had the decency to admit it. 

But it was okay, now. Because Yuuri Katsuki would get what he deserved, if it was the last thing they ever did. 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!! 
> 
> I actually rewatched a bit of the anime today after not seeing it in ages. Ahhh I still love it so much <3 Had to pull up the soundtrack as well because the Yuri On Ice! instrumental is what first made me want to write YOI fanfic T.T <3 
> 
> Anyway, rambling aside, thank you for the support! Your comments and kudos make me so happy. <3

It was hard to believe it had been over three years since Victor showed up in Hasetsu and became Yuuri's coach. So much had changed in Yuuri's life in such a short amount of time. Before Victor had come, Yuuri had been ready to give up. He'd felt helpless. He had been content to hide away from the world, and to disappear. But then he met Victor, and everything changed. 

He got his confidence back. He fell in love. And he had found a sense of belonging. 

After the Grand Prix Finals, Yuuri and Victor had an amazing next season together. Yuri, too. The three of them worked hard every day, and were able to push each other. Yuuri had moved to Russia, and during that time he had grown closer to Victor than he ever had to anyone. The gold band on his finger became a symbol of something he'd never believed he was worthy of. 

He was fully, and truly, in love with Victor Nikiforov. 

They'd made it all the way to Worlds together. 

And Yuuri had won. 

It had been magical, and exhilarating, and as Yuuri accepted the gold medal, Victor crying like a baby next to him, Yuuri had decided that it was enough. 

That same night, Yuuri told Victor what he wanted. He wanted to build a life together with Victor Nikiforov, his fiancé. Although skating had been a wonderful experience, Yuuri realized that there was something he loved more than skating. He loved Victor. By the end of the season, they were both exhausted, and Yuuri had wanted nothing more than to start a quiet, but beautiful life with Victor. 

And Victor had smiled at him, kissed him, and told him he wanted the same thing. So they packed up their life they'd had in St. Petersburg and moved across the world, to someplace warm, and different, and scary, and exciting. And Yuuri had loved every moment of it. He never regretted his decision, and neither did Victor. 

And then, someone had tried to kill him. And now everything felt wrong again. 

"What are you thinking about?"

Yuuri looked up from his phone. He'd finally decided to log in to his social media accounts. He's had so many messages from friends and family-somehow everyone had found out what happened to him. He'd done his best to get some replies out and let everyone know that he was doing okay. And then, he's started scrolling through his instagram feed, smiling at old posts from his skating days, and St. Petersburg. 

Victor had come into their room, pulling a sweater out of the closet and watching Yuuri thoughtfully. 

"Just...everything," Yuuri replied. "I was thinking about...you being my coach. And then St. Petersburg, Worlds, all of it. So much has happened these past couple years. I don't think past me would have ever believed I'd end up where I am today. I mean, here with you, not like...beat up."

Victor smiled at him, but his eyes were sad. "But I'm happy," Yuuri added quickly. "That we made it here, I mean. I'm happy I'm here with you. Even if I'm a bit of a mess at the moment."

Victor sat down on the bed, leaning in to kiss him. "You aren't a mess," Victor said softly. "You're quite the opposite. You're stronger than you ever give yourself credit for, Yuuri. And I'm happy to be here with you. I'm so thankful that you're here."

Victor's eyes shined. "Victor," Yuuri said, reaching out to wipe his eyes, but Victor caught his hand and kissed it.

"I need to run by work real quickly," Victor said. "My boss has been texting me non stop, saying the kids are begging to see me, so I'm going to stop in and see them. Yuri promised to hang out with you while I'm gone. I hope that okay."

"Of course," Yuuri said at once. "Please, go. I know how much you love working with the kids. They need you, too. I'll be right here when you get back."

Victor hugged him, gently, as to not hurt his chest. "I love you, Yuuri."

Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling safe in Victor's arms. "I love you, too."

"Alright, alright," Yuri huffed, walking in the room. "Come sit outside with me, Katsudon. You need some sunlight."

Victor pulled away, his hand lingering in Yuuri's. "Go, Victor," Yuuri told him. "I promise I'll be okay."

"Yeah, old man," Yuri added, holding out a hand to help Yuuri up out of bed. "I got this."

* * *

 

"So Katsudon," Yuri said as he helped Yuuri settle into a patio chair. "How's life in America been? Aside from this shit, of course."

Yuuri chuckled, thankful for Yuri's bluntness. "It's been great, really. Both Victor and I have been working, and I've been working on my degree as well. It might seem somewhat boring, but honestly, we've been really happy."

"Hm," Yuri said without looking him. "Do you miss skating at all?"

Yuuri thought about it. "Sometimes," he said. "But I get to help Victor sometimes teaching the kids at the rink here, and...I love that. I love that I still have a part of it with me. Every once and a while Victor and I will go and skate for fun. And for me, that's even better."

Yuri was silent for a moment. "Would you think about coaching?"

Yuuri looked at him in surprise. "I hadn't really thought about it," he said honestly. "But maybe, eventually. I'm obvious in no shape for it now, plus I have a lot going on with school and whatnot. But...it may be something I'd like, some day."

Yuri smiled at him, a genuine smile. But then he blushed and looked away. "How have you been, Yuri?" Yuuri asked him.

"Fine," Yuri said at once. "Yakov's been working me until I drop, I swear. He...he really didn't want me to come. But..."

Yuri sighed and didn't finish the sentence. "When is your next competition?" Yuuri asked, frowning. "I don't want you too miss out on anything because of me-"

"Shut up," Yuri snapped. "I can make my own damn decision, Katsudon. I can be here if I want to. I have time to skate. There are lots of competitions. Plus, it's almost too easy now that you and Victor are gone." Yuri folded his arms. "I'm right where I need to be."

They sat in silence for a couple minutes. Yuuri felt touched that Yuri cared enough about him to put his training on hold, but it also worried him. He didn't want Yuri to miss out on any important opportunities. But he also knew Yuri was stubborn, and once his mind was made up there was no changing it. 

"When Victor called me," Yuri said, looking out at the yard, "I...I got scared, okay? He didn't know if you were going to live or not. And when you guys were in St. Petersburg...I don't know...you guys were always there. Annoying as hell, but always there. And even when I gave you shit, you still helped me out. And you invited me to dinner. Just stupid shit like that. I thought about those things. I just...I just don't have that many people in my life, okay? You just happen to be one of them."

Yuuri stared at him, a bit surprised. "Yuri-"

"Look, don't say anything, okay?" Yuri said, still not looking at him. "I'm just trying to say I'm happy you didn't die. I never really thanked you for everything, and I couldn't stand the thought of you dying on me and not telling you. So...thanks. And don't ever die."

Yuuri felt his throat tighten, but he fought the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of Yuri. "You're welcome," he said, keeping his voice steady. "And I'll try not to die anytime soon."

"Good," Yuri said, and with that, he grabbed his phone and put his earbuds in, leaving Yuuri to think about the words Yuri had said. 

* * *

 

The kids all but tackled Victor when he walked in to the rink, all five of them waiting anxiously for his arrival. There were three girls and two boys, and Victor had really grown to care for them. They always worked their hardest, even if they didn't do very well. There was something about their determination and spirit that always made him looking forward to coming to work. 

"Coach Victor!" the youngest, a girl named Ann cried out. "How's Mr. Yuuri?"

The other kids looked at him with big eyes, and Victor felt a bit startled. He hadn't realized that they'd know about what happened to Yuuri. 

"He's doing well," he told them, and they looked relieved. "I'm sure he'll be back working with us before you know it. Now, I hope you haven't been slacking while I was gone."

"Of course not!" one of the boys, Jackson said. "We've been working even harder, because we knew you were taking care of Mr. Yuuri!"

It took a second for Victor to find his words as his heart clenched. "Well then, enough talking," he said. "Have you done your warm up stretches?" The kids all nodded excitedly. "Alright then. Out on the ice!"

The kids all jumped excitedly, and hurried to put on their skates. The sight of their determined faces warmed Victor's heart. They all seemed to want to prove themselves on the ice today, and Victor had to admit that he was impressed. Even Ann, the newest member of his team, was skating with much more confidence. She could barely stand on skates when Victor first met her. 

"Victor?" Victor looked around as a man walked toward him. "Hi, we haven't met yet. I'm Jackson's father."

"Oh-hello," Victor said, offering his hand, which the man shook. 

"I just wanted to say thank you for teaching my son," the man said earnestly. "He's been talking about skating a lot. I think he really loves it."

"I'm glad," Victor said with a smile. "He's a hard worker."

"I...I don't get to see him much," the man admitted, looking sad. "His mother and I...we aren't together anymore. And I know it's been really hard on him. I think this skating program has really helped him keep his mind off it."

"Well, I'm glad," Victor said. "Skating helped me to deal with a lot of things when I was younger, as well. It's important to have some healthy way of dealing with things in your life, especially at a young age. And I think he'll make a fine skater."

The man smiled. "Thanks again, Victor. I can't stay. If I see his mom we'll just start to argue. But I wanted you to know you're doing a good thing."

"Thank you," Victor said, and he meant it. The man nodded and left, and Victor was left feeling quite content. It felt nice to know that good things still existed in the world. And it made him happy to know that his work was actually helping these kids. That's all he had ever wanted. 

* * *

 

"A walk?" Yuri asked, eyebrows raised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Yuuri said firmly. "The doctor said walking is good for me, as long as I don't overwork myself. We can just walk up and down the road. I just want to get out for a bit."

Yuri sighed. "If you say so. But we aren't going far. If I hurt you somehow Victor will kill me."

Yuuri chuckled. "I promise, you won't."

And so, they set off down the road. The sun was setting now, and the sky was a beautiful orange. Yuri kept an arm around Yuuri's, and made him bring the stupid cane Yuuri hated using, but it was still better than sitting in the house. It was nice to see the outside world. To see people coming home from work, or watering their yards, or kids riding their bikes down the street. It was good to know that normalcy still existed. It was good to know the world hadn't actually stopped turning. It gave Yuuri a weird sense of hope. 

Yuri made them turn around after about ten minutes of silent walking. Yuuri had to admit that even just ten minutes was a bit tiring; he hadn't walked all that much, and he got exhausted quite easily. He found himself leaning a little heavier on Yuri the way back, but Yuri didn't seem to mind. He didn't complain, at least. 

"Thanks for walking with me," Yuuri said as the house came back into view. "It really is nice to get out, even for a few minutes."

"Yeah, I get that," Yuri sighed. "I would want to get up and about too if I were you."

Yuuri was going to reply, but something caught his eye. A car. It was black, and the windows were tinted. There was something strangely familiar about it. Yuuri frowned, watching it as it passed. 

"You good?" Yuri asked. "We're almost there."

"Yeah," Yuuri replied, trying his best to remember where he knew the car from. They made it up the stairs and back into the house, Yuri closing and locking the door behind them. Yuuri turned his head to look out the living room window, when it hit him. 

_The doorbell rang. Yuuri, who was just letting Makka outside, frowned. Who would be ringing their doorbell? It was probably someone selling something, or a church. He sighed, leaving Makka alone in the yard and shutting the patio door. He walked through the house to the living room, where he peaked out the front window. He saw a black car parked outside. It had dark, tinted windows. He didn't recognize the car._

"Yuuri?" Yuri asked, noticing that Yuuri had gone deathly pale and still. "Are you-?"

Without warning, Yuuri's knees gave out, his body shaking violently. "Shit!" Yuri yelled, grabbing onto him before he hit the ground. "Shit, shit, shit!" Yuri exclaimed, lowering Yuuri to the ground . Was he having a seizure? It must be. What did he do? Yuri was panicking. The doctor had told them to expect this at the hospital, and had told them what to do, but Yuri hadn't expected to be alone with him when it happened. His hands shaking, Yuri turned Yuuri over on his side, away from the furniture. He looked at his watch, waiting to see how long the seizure lasted. How long was too long? Yuri couldn't remember. Yuri was about to give up and call an ambulance when the shaking stopped. Yuri took a deep breath in relief, realizing he'd been holding his own breath, waiting. 

"Yuuri?" he asked, his voice high and shaky. "Katudon? Can you hear me?"

Yuuri groaned, his eyes fluttering open. He was still pale as death, but at least he was coming to. 

"Y-Yuri?" he asked shakily. 

"Y-yeah," Yuri replied, startled to find his face wet. "You're okay. You had a seizure. But you'll be okay."

"Th-the c-car," Yuuri stuttered, his hand going to his chest with a grimace. 

The car? "It's okay," Yuri said uncertainly. "Let's get you on the couch, and I'll call Victor, okay?"

Yuuri was to weak to argue. Yuri helped him up off the floor and to the couch. Yuuri grabbed a pillow and hugged it; it was something he did to help his breathing.  Too afraid to leave Yuuri alone, Yuri hurried grabbed his phone and called Victor. 

"Yuri?" Victor answered at once. "Is everything okay?"

"Yuuri had a seizure," Yuri told him, his hands still shaking. "It only lasted a minute or so. He's resting on the couch now, and I'm sitting with him."

Victor was silent for a moment. "O-okay," he said. "I'm on my way home right now. Just stay with him. We need to make sure he doesn't have another one."

"Okay," Yuri said, the tears still falling down his face. 

* * *

 

"Yuuri!" Victor cried, throwing his coat off and rushing to the couch. Yuuri smiled weakly at him, his face regaining color but still awfully white. "How are you feeling, love?"

" 'M okay," Yuuri told him. "Just tired."

"What happened?" Victor asked, looking around at Yuri, who hadn't moved from Yuuri's side. 

"We-we went out for a walk," he answered. "And when we came back he collapsed."

"A walk?" Victor exclaimed. "Why would you take him-?"

"Victor," Yuuri interrupted, and Victor looked back at him. "Don't get mad at Yuri. Th-the walk was my idea. And..." Yuuri closed his eyes. "It wasn't the walking. It's what I remembered."

Victor became very still. "What-what did you remember?"

Yuuri opened his eyes to look at Victor. "I remembered more from that day. The doorbell rang, and when I looked out the window to see who it was, I saw a car. A black car."

"Okay," Victor said slowly. 

Yuuri bit his lip. "I-I think I saw the same car today, driving up our street."

 

* * *

"I understand why you are worried, Victor," Detective Jensen said as they stood out on the front stoop. "We're doing everything we can to find the person who did this, but unfortunately without a name or face, it's been very hard."

"But the car!" Victor said, frustrated.

"A black car with tinted windows isn't very specific," Jensen replied calmly. "Of course, we know to keep an eye out now. I do have police patrolling this neighborhood, just like I said. I'll let them know to keep an eye out for cars of that description, especially if they are around your home. But that's all we can really do at this point."

"But the card from the hospital!" Victor yelled. "And Yuuri saw someone standing outside our house the other night!"

"Again, Victor, there isn't much we can do without anything solid to go on," Jensen said. "I know its frustrating. This is my case, and it's frustrating to me too. I don't want to let the person who did this get away. I promise you, I'm doing all I can."

Victor sighed exasperatedly. He wanted to scream, to hit something.

"Look, Yuuri's memory seems to be coming back," Jensen said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "This is a good thing. This means there's a chance he'll remember who hurt him. And once he does, we get the guy."

"But what do I do?" Victor asked her, feeling defeated. "This person seems to be hanging around, watching us. What's to stop them from coming in here and hurting Yuuri? He's barely starting to recover from the attack!"

Jensen sighed. "Have you thought about maybe staying with some friends, or family?"

"Of course," Victor replied. "Of course I have. But our friends and family are all abroad. Yuuri said he didn't want to go. I even talked to his doctor, just in case. He said Yuuri shouldn't be traveling long distances until he's recovered more."

"I see," Jensen said. "I'm sorry, Victor. I really am. If it makes you feel better, perhaps look into a home security system. If this person really is hanging around, perhaps that, along with a police presence, will be enough to keep them away."

"That's it?" Victor asked her, his voice breaking. "That's your advice?"

Jensen looked troubled. "I told you, Victor-"

"I heard what you said," Victor snapped. "I see calling you was of no help. If you'll excuse me, I need to go check on my fiancé."

With a glare, he turned, walking back into him home and slamming the door in Jensen's face.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter was a little bit of filler, but I wanted to hit on some point- I wanted at least get some Yuuri and Yuri time in! If you guys have read my previous stuff, you know I love writing about their friendship. 
> 
> Things are going to start picking up in the next chapters! So keep an eye out :D 
> 
> Let me know what you think of the story this far! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was fun to write! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it ^_^

"Good morning, Katsudon,"  Yuri announced as Yuuri, yawning, dropped into a seat at the kitchen table. "I made something for you."

"Hm?" Yuuri said tiredly, as Yuri sat down a plate in front of him, looking pleased with himself. 

"It's pirozhki! The katsudon specialty, of course," Yuri said grinning.

It was indeed. Yuri had made this for him a couple times, and it was always delicious. "Thank you," Yuuri said, quite taken aback. "What's the special occasion?"

"What, I need a special occasion?" Yuri growled, grabbing his own pirozhki. "Just eat the damn food and thankful. I didn't have to slave away making it for you."

Yuuri grinned and took a bite. It was delicious. Makka came to sit under Yuuri's legs, waiting for him to drop a piece. 

"Where is Victor?" Yuuri asked, having been distracted by food and remembering Victor wasn't there. 

Yuri shrugged. "He said he had a couple errands or something. He should be back soon."

Yuuri ate the rest of his food in silence, enjoying the comfort of Yuri's cooking. He was rather surprised that Victor had left, especially without telling Yuuri. He wasn't upset, but rather glad. Victor had wanted to be by Yuuri's side constantly, and since the incident with the car a couple days ago, Victor had seemed even more frightened to leave Yuuri. 

Yuuri had been feeling torn. Part of him wanted Victor close to him. There was something reassuring just knowing that Victor was there. Victor had always made him feel safe. But at the same time, Yuuri felt guilty. Victor had been giving so much of himself to Yuuri since the attack, and really hadn't given any time for himself. He knew how tired and stressed out Victor had been. He had to hope that even running a few errands gave Victor time to breathe a little bit.

"Have you been to the rink?" Yuuri asked Yuri, as he ate the last couple bites of his pirozhki.

"Yeah, yesterday I went," Yuri replied. "And then I stopped by that little cafe you work at."

"You-you did?" Yuuri asked. 

Yuri nodded, yawning. "I wanted to see where you work," he said, shrugging. "I was bored and curious, and it was close by. I met your friend, Xenia. She recognized me apparently."

Xenia was Yuuri's favorite coworker. They'd even hung out together for study sessions outside of work. Although they weren't taking the same classes, Yuuri had enjoyed her company, and they'd help quiz each other or give advice on essays. And sometimes they talked about their life outside of school and work. Xenia was fascinated when she learned Yuuri had been a professional skater, and he'd spent a good few hours telling her stories and showing her pictures off his instagram. 

Yuuri hadn't talked to her since his attack. She'd texted him a sweet message, hoping he was okay. But he hadn't texted her back. 

"How is she?" Yuuri asked. 

Yuri shrugged. "Fine I guess. She offered to take me around and show me all the cool places, since I haven't really got to see anything around here."

Yuuri smiled. "That's good. You should go with her. She's really nice, though she'll probably want to hear all about your skating."

"Yeah, I'll probably go," Yuri said nonchalantly, though Yuuri could tell he wanted to. "She asked about you, by the way. She's been worried."

Yuuri's smile faded. "I'll have to write to her soon."

Yuri stirred his coffee. "Have you talked to anyone? Phichit? Chris? Mila?"

Yuuri looked down. "Not yet," he said. "I will, soon."

Yuri sighed. "Your friends do care about you, you know," Yuri said. "You don't have to feel ashamed or anything. And don't say you don't," Yuri added as Yuuri looked up to say something. "I know that's why you won't talk to them. You shouldn't be ashamed. It wasn't your fault."

Yuuri wanted to reply _we don't know that_ , but he held it in. "I'll talk to them when I'm ready."

Yuri sighed, but dropped it. Victor finally returned a a few minutes later, his face brightening when he saw Yuuri. It was one of the things that made him love Victor more every day. Every time he looked at Yuuri he could see how much Victor loved him. Victor never hid his feelings away. 

"Yuuri!" Victor put his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, burying his face in Yuuri's neck. "How are you today, love?"

"I'm good," Yuuri said, leaning into the hug. "Yuri made me breakfast."

"I know," Victor chuckled. "He was working on it early in the morning."

"Well I'm out of here," Yuri said abruptly, standing up and putting his plate in the sink. 

"Thank you, Yuri!" Yuuri called after him, and Yuri waved him off, pulling out his phone and disappearing out the back, sliding the door closed behind him. 

"So, Yuuri," Victor said with a small smile. "How do you feel about getting out of the house for a while today?"

Yuuri sat up a little straighter. "Really?"

"Yeah," Victor said. "Nothing too crazy, of course. But I thought you might like to get out for a couple hours."

"I would," Yuuri said with a big smile. Nothing sounded more exciting to him right now. 

* * *

 

"Mr. Yuuri!" the kids yelled in unison, jumping up in excitement when they saw him.

"Now, now," Victor said quickly, stepping in front of Yuuri before they could tackle him. "Yuuri is still getting better, so no big hugs, okay?"

"I'll just give him a small hug, then," Ann said, breaking free and hugging Yuuri's leg. Yuuri chuckled and patted her head.

"Alright, guys," Victor said with a smile. "Why don't you show Mr. Yuuri all you've learned since he's been gone?"

Quickly the kids got in their skates and onto the ice. Yuuri took a seat in the stands by the parents, watching as the kids tried their hardest to impress him. He was glad Victor decided to bring him here. He had really missed the evenings he'd gotten to work with the kids. Even just being back in an ice rink brought him some sort of peace. He watched for the hour long practice as Victor worked with each of the kids, and it made him proud to see how well Victor had been doing with his teaching. Yuuri remembered being their age, and how much he had loved getting into his skates and out onto the ice. It had been so new and exciting, thinking of all the possibilities. He saw that in each of the young skaters here. This simple joy was something he had really missed about skating. Working in competitions had made him forget what it was like to simply just have fun. His anxiety had always taken over in those final years. If it hadn't been for Victor, Yuuri wouldn't have made it as far as he did. Victor helped him to remember why he had fallen in love with skating in the first place. 

"They're something, aren't they," Victor said, coming over to where Yuuri sat. 

"They're amazing," Yuuri said, smiling. "They're all doing so much better."

Victor nodded. "They are showing off a bit for you, but that's okay."

Yuuri laughed. "I can tell. They keep looking over here to make sure I'm watching."

Victor looked at Yuuri, a small smile on his lips, his eyes warm. "What?" Yuuri asked, blushing. 

"Nothing," Victor said. "It's just great to hear you laugh."

Yuuri did feel a lot happier than he had since the attack. Being back at the rink seemed like such a normal thing, and he found comfort in that. 

Victor wrapped up practice a few minutes later. The kids all waved and called goodbye to Yuuri as their parents gathered them up and took them home. When the last kid had left, Victor walked back up to Yuuri. Victor, too, looked happier than he had in days. 

"How are you doing?" he asked Yuuri. "Are you up to going one more place? It's a little bit aways from here, so if you're tired, we can go back home."

Yuuri was on too much of a high from the day so far to want it to end already. "I'm fine," he told Victor. "Where did you want to go?"

* * *

 

"Yurio!" Xenia said excitedly, and Yuri reddened at the name. He hadn't realized Yuuri had shared that stupid nickname with her. "You actually came!"

"Yeah, well," Yuri replied, embarrassed. "I didn't have anything else to do."

Xenia smiled widely. "My shift's just about over," she said, looking at the clock behind her. "Can I get you something to drink while you wait? Another iced coffee?"

"Sure," Yuri replied, and Xenia went to work, making him iced coffee just the way he liked it. It was only his third time coming to the little coffee shop, but somehow Xenia was able to make him the best iced coffee he'd ever had. He took a seat at a table after she gave him his drink, waiting for her to finish her shift. 

There was a bulletin board by his table, and Yuri looked at it as he sipped his coffee. There were all kinds of ads, most of them related to the college; the cafe was just outside the university, and mostly served students and staff that went to the college. There were announcements for study groups, book trades, and college events. Yuri hadn't thought about college yet. He'd put all his energy into skating. He hadn't really thought about what he wanted to do once skating was out of the picture. 

Mixed in with all the ads and announcements, something caught Yuri's eye. A small, white piece of paper, with a message written in purple ink.

_Get well soon, Yuuri._

"I'm done!" Xenia said brightly from behind Yuri, making him jump. "Are you ready to head out? I want to take you to some spots on campus, if you're up for it."

"Sure," Yuri said, standing up, the slip of paper already forgotten. 

* * *

 

They were driving to a part of town Yuuri wasn't familiar with. It was a lot fancier than the part that they lived in, and it was close to the mountains, giving them gorgeous views. Yuuri enjoyed just driving and looking around, taking in the new sites and enjoying being out with Victor, who's hand was in his. They finally pulled into a plaza, and Yuuri had no idea where they were or what they were doing. 

"I did some research to find this place," Victor told him. "I wanted to find a new place for us to go to, and I started asking around at the rec center. A couple people recommended we go here."

He helped Yuuri out of the car and led him into a little shop. It turned out to be a gelato shop, and Yuuri was fascinated by it. There were too many different flavors to choose from, and they all looked delicious. He finally settled on a strawberry one, and Victor ordered the same. Victor led them out onto a patio outback of the shop, which was hung with lights and gave a beautiful view of both the mountains and the city, sparkling below them. 

"It's beautiful," Yuuri said, and Victor smiled. 

"It is," Victor agreed. "Let's sit."

They took a small table near the edge of the patio, enjoying their gelato, which Yuuri was sure was the best gelato he'd ever had. Though, that may have been his good mood- everything seemed rather wonderful today. 

"First Yuri makes me breakfast," Yuuri said, looking at Victor, "And then you take me out for dessert all the way up in the foothills? I'm not sure what's going on today."

Victor chuckled. "Well, it is your birthday, Yuuri."

Yuuri stared at him blankly. "My...?" He wracked his brain, trying to remember the day. He'd barely paid much attention to the date. He pulled out his phone and turned it on for the first time that day, seeing the date- indeed, November 29th- as well as a bunch of messages from his family and friends, wishing him a happy birthday. 

"It is my birthday!" he said in surprise. "I hadn't really been thinking about it."

Victor smiled and took Yuuri's hand in his. "I'd wanted to take you away for your birthday," he said. "I was planning a trip for the two of us, somewhere warm where we could lie on the beach. But, well...things changed. So I kind of had to compromise. I know it isn't much-"

"No!" Yuuri said at once, cutting him off. "It's been perfect, the whole day. I haven't felt this happy since...since everything happened. I actually feel...alive. I felt alive today."

Victor squeezed his hand. "You are alive, Yuuri," he whispered. "And I am thankful every second of every day for it."

"I'm...I'm thankful for it, too," Yuuri said, and he realized how true the words are. He had come close to dying. The scar on his chest and the lingering pain in his body as a reminder of that. He'd almost died, leaving Victor, and Yuri, and his family and everyone else he cared about. 

"I-I didn't meant to upset you," Victor said, leaning in to wipe a tear from Yuuri's cheek. 

"I...." Yuuri touched his own face, unaware of his tears. "I'm not upset," he told Victor. "I'm just really happy to be here with you. I don't ever want to lose you, Victor. I don't ever want to be without you."

"Yuuri, you don't have to worry about that," Victor said seriously. "I'll always be here with you. There's no where else I'd rather be."

Yuuri felt as if his love and fear and sadness and hope were all bubbling up in him at the same time. It was as if everything that had happened was finally hitting him. He'd tried his best to push the feelings away, but sitting there with Victor, who was looking at him with so much love and concern, he couldn't stop the tears from flooding down his face. 

"Yuuri." Victor took Yuuri in his arms, holding him gently. "Please don't cry, love. Everything's going to be okay, I promise."

"Victor," Yuuri said through his sniffles, and Victor pulled away to look at him. "I want to marry you, Victor."

Victor smiled at him. "I know, Yuuri. That's why we have engagement rings on."

"N-no," Yuuri said, trying his best to pull himself together. "I don't want to wait anymore. We keep putting it off, waiting for the right time. Well, I almost died a couple weeks ago. And I know that I love you more than anything. I want to marry you now, Victor."

Victor stared at him as if he was crazy for a moment. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life."

Victor's face broke out into a huge grin, and then he kissed Yuuri like he never had before.

* * *

_Hey, are you still out with Xenia?_

_Yes. Why, is Yuuri okay?_

_yes, he's fine. We have a favor to ask of the both of you._

_ok, what?_

_will you meet us? at the courthouse? Xenia will know where it is._

_why the fuck do you want to go to the courthouse?_

* * *

 

"I can't fucking believe this," Yuri said as Xenia squealed from behind him, Victor shoving the newly issued marriage license in Yuri's face.

"You're getting married!" Xenia said excitedly, hugging Yuuri.

"We barely got in today," Victor said, his face flushed and his smile huge. "But they got us in, we just need witnesses, so I figured, if you guys are up to it-"

"Of course!" Xenia cried, hugging Victor too. "This is the best news!"

Victor looked at Yuri hopefully, who sighed. "Whatever, I guess."

Victor and Yuuri both grinned widely.

Yuuri had pictured his wedding day to Victor Nikiforov many times. Every time he had pictured it, it had been something big and extravagant. All of his friends and family would be there, and all of Victor's friends, and they would wear fancy suits and take pictures on a beach of some kind. He never even thought of eloping in the courthouse, wearing jeans and a sweater, but there they were. They stood, hand in hand, smiling broadly as the justice of the peace read them their vows, Xenia crying behind Yuuri. Even Yuri let a smile onto his face. And Yuuri looked and Victor, loving him more than he ever had in his life. And nothing else mattered. It didn't matter that they were wearing jeans in a courthouse. Of course, he would have loved his family to be there. But Victor was his family, too. And in that moment, all the mattered to Yuuri was that they make it official. With cheap rings they had purchased on the way there, they exchanged rings, on top of the bands they already wore, and were announced as a married couple.

It wasn't the wedding Yuuri had dreamed up, but it was still perfect in every way. Nothing else mattered the moment Victor kissed him. Not the creepy car or his aching ribs or the fact that someone out there wanted to hurt him. It didn't matter to Yuuri, because he had Victor, and as long as Victor was there with him, they could handle anything else that life would throw at them.

* * *

The door unlocked easily. You would think that they would have upgraded the locks on their doors. Perhaps they weren't as scared as had been presumed.

The driver of the black car entered Victor and Yuuri's home. It was quiet, aside from the dog, Makkachin, who growled quietly and backed away. The driver chuckled. The dog was smarter than its human friends were.

The driver stepped into the living room. There were many photos displayed of Victor and Yuuri together, as well as photos with friends and family. Carefully, with gloved hands, the driver picked up the closest photo. Hate boiled inside of them at the happy faces. They through the photo on the floor, breaking it. How good it felt to break things. They broke photo after photo, ripping Yuuri's face out of the photos and crumpling it. THe driver moved from room to room, breaking anything that reminded them of Yuuri, or just looked fun to break. The dog hid under the table, whining. The driver didn't care. They wanted Yuuri to know how much they hated him. They were tired of waiting. They were tired of Yuuri living his happy little life with Victor Nikiforov.

* * *

When they finally made their way home, Yuuri was falling asleep sitting up. It had been a long day, longer than Victor had planned, and perhaps it was too much for Yuuri. But when Victor grabbed Yuuri's hand, Yuuri looked at him and smiled.

"Tired?" Victor asked.

Yuuri grinned, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I know it's not super romantic for our wedding night-"

"I'm out," Yuri said, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

"Don't worry, love," Victor said, ignoring Yuri's departure. "We have the rest of our lives to be romantic."

Victor got out of the car and hurried to Yuuri's side, opening the door for him. "I know that traditionally, the groom carries the bride-"

"Victor!"

Victor stopped and turned around. Yuri, who had just entered the house, stepped back out, looking scared. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Yuri's face was pale. "I...I think...someone was in the house, Victor."

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Yuuri lay on the hotel bed, his head throbbing as Victor argued with the police on the phone. Yuuri wanted to tell Victor not to yell at them and that they were doing the best they could, but he was too exhausted. Today had been a long day-too long. It had started out amazing and ended terrible. Yuuri couldn't even begin to wrap his head around it all. He'd gotten married. Was that really today? It already felt like another lifetime ago.

Someone had torn apart their home. Nothing appeared to have been stolen, at least not that they had yet to notice. But someone had destroyed photos, broke dishes, torn up the furniture. It was as if a tornado and ripped through their home. A tornado that felt the need to rip Yuuri out of photos and crumple his face.

Makkachin was curled up at the end of the bed. Yuri was in the room next door. Victor had them pack up and stay in a hotel for the night, knowing that there was no way they could deal with the mess of their home that night. The police had been alerted, but by the way Victor's conversation was going, Yuuri was sure that there wouldn't be much the cops could tell them. Somehow, this person had been able to walk into their home and trash it without anyone seeing or hearing anything, and Yuuri doubted they would find out who the person was.

Yuuri sighed, rubbing his head. Somewhere in his brain, the answer was there. He knew it. But it also seemed as if his brain didn't want him to remember. He'd gotten those quick flashes of memory, but he still had no idea who had actually wanted to hurt him so badly. He'd been trying so hard to fit the memories together, to get something out of them, but nothing came.

Yuuri was exhausted. He'd pushed himself too much today. He'd been having so much fun and gotten lost in the moment, and now his body was making him pay for it. The stress of what was waiting for them at home had just made it worse. He didn't regret marrying Victor in the slightest, and he would do it again. But he had to remember to take things more slowly. Or at least, to try to. Today had just been too much. He just wanted Victor to come to bed and hold him.

Yuuri rolled over, hugging a pillow. It was his birthday. It was his wedding day. He'd finally married the man he loved more than anything. Of course something terrible had to happen, too. You can't just have good things and not expect the bad things to come sneak up on you.

Remembering he needed his medication, Yuuri grudgingly sat up, wish he could just shut his brain off and sleep. He stood up to walk over to their packed bags, when a wave of dizziness hit him, causing him to stumble and barely catch himself on the bed.

"Yuuri!" Victor came in, throwing his phone down and rushing to Yuuri's side. "What happened? Come on, get back in bed."

Yuuri did what he was told and got back into bed with Victor's help. Victor grabbed Yuuri's medication for him and a glass of water, which Yuuri accepted gratefully.

"I just got a little dizzy," Yuuri said once he took the pills.

"You're exhausted," Victor sighed, his face full of concern. "You just need some rest. We'll be safe here, you don't need to worry."

If only Yuuri could stop his brain from worrying. "Will you lay with me?" he asked Victor. "It's our wedding day, after all. I just want you close to me."

Victor looked almost guilty. "Of course, love." And he climbed into bed, snuggling up close to Yuuri. Victor's presence and warmth were enough to help Yuuri calm just a little. Yuuri was exhausted, and he knew Victor was too. Yuuri closed his eyes, feeling the weight of the day crashing down on him.

"I'm happy we got married," he told Victor, but he was asleep before he heard Victor's reply. 

* * *

 

"I think I know a place where you and Yuuri can stay."

Victor looked up. He'd been daydreaming a bit, waiting for his coffee order to come up. Xenia was pushing a carrier with three drinks towards him. 

"You do?" he asked, taking the drinks. 

Xenia nodded. "It's on the edge of town, so a bit of a drive," she said. "The house belongs to my uncle, but he's out of town. I help him keep up with it while he's away. He travels a lot and had several homes across the country, depending where his work takes him. Anyway, the house is empty, and I asked him if he'd mind a couple of friends staying there for a little while. I told him what happened to your house. And he agreed. The rest is up to you, of course."

"You'd really do that for us?" Victor asked.

"Of course," Xenia said with a smile. "Yuuri is my friend. And since I got to witness your wedding and all, now you're my friend too. I don't want you stay in a hotel, I know money has to be tight with the medical bills."

"Xenia," Victor said, feeling so thankful he could cry. "I don't know what to say."

She just grinned at him. "Take your coffee," she said. "I'll text you the address once I get off my shift, and I can meet you over there."

Neither Xenia nor Victor noticed the customer sitting just a couple tables away, watching them intently. The customer heard every word. Grinning, they placed their purple pen down, finished their coffee, and left the coffee shop, unnoticed. 

* * *

 "This is great," Victor said and he, Yuuri and Yuri arrived at Xenia's uncles house. It was bigger than their own house; it even have a second story.

"The bedrooms are upstairs," Xenia said. "There's a bathroom upstairs and downstairs, though the shower is only upstairs. There isn't really any food, but there's a market down the street. And the backyard is fenced, so Makkachin can go out there freely."

"This is wonderful," Yuuri said, smiling at her and giving her a hug. "Tell your uncle we are forever grateful."

"You're very welcome," Xenia said. "It's the least I could do. Make yourselves at home while you are here. You too, Yuri."

Yuri actually gave her a genuine smile. The two of them got along well. Yuuri was glad that Yuri and Xenia had become friends. Yuri usually didn't open up to people easily.

"I hate to leave so quickly," Xenia said, "but I have a class in like thirty minutes. But feel free to text me, whatever you need."

"Thanks again!" Yuuri said. "And go on, before you're late!"

Xenia grinned, and with a wave, left them alone.

"Well I'm checking out the rooms," Yuri said, and took off up the stairs, leaving Yuuri and Victor alone. They checked out the rest of the house. It was a lot nicer and bigger than their house, but it also felt less homey. It was definitely better than a hotel room. Their house still needed to finish being cleaned, and Victor was insisting they not go back until the security system he ordered was installed.

After they toured the house, Yuuri and Victor sat outside, Victor throwing Makka's tennis ball as Makka chased it excitedly. Yuuri was grateful that whoever had broken in hadn't tried to harm Makka.

Victor had been pretty quiet since their wedding night. Yuuri knew that Victor had been feeling overwhelmed by everything going on, and Yuuri was worried about him. "Hey, husband," he called to Victor, who looked around at him and smiled. "Come sit next to me."

"Husband, huh," Victor chuckled, pulling up his chair right next to Yuuri's. "I could get used to that."

"Well, you better," Yuuri replied, taking Victor's hand in his. Yuuri's smile faded. "Talk to me, Victor."

Victor tensed a bit. "About what?"

"About what is on your mind."

Victor sighed. "Everything is on my mind, Yuuri. But mostly it's you." He looked at Yuuri. "I'm worried about you."

Yuuri pulled his hand away. "I wish you didn't have to worry about me."

"Yuuri." Victor grabbed his hand back. "That's part of loving someone, worrying about them. I mean, you're worried about me, aren't you? That's why you asked? And for what it's worth, Yuuri, I wish I didn't have to worry about you either. Not like this. I wish there wasn't a person out there so keen on hurting you. It scares me too much, because I just want to keep you safe. And I feel like I can't."

"You make me feel safer than anything," Yuuri told him. "I just hate what this as done to you, to us. I wish I could remember. I keep trying. I replay the memories I have of that day over and over. But nothing is adding up. I feel the answer. I know it's there. I just...I can't find it."

Victor rubbed the top of Yuuri's hand with his thumb. "You'll get there, love. You've come so far already. I don't know how you are handling everything."

Yuuri shrugged. "Honestly, I...kind of disassociate a bit. Sometimes I feel the fear coming, and I just...I don't know, I block it."

Victor frowned. "That's not healthy, though, love. Have you given any more thought into talking to a counselor?"

His doctors had been suggesting he's speak to someone since he was still in the hospital. "I haven't really had a chance to think about it."

Victor squeezed his hand. "Well, try to think about it, Yuuri. Please. For your husband."

Yuuri wanted to be annoyed, but he couldn't at the word 'husband.' "I will," he sighed. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"So how is the house?" Xenia asked Yuri at the coffee shop. They had met there after her class.

"Bed's nice," Yuri said. "Much nicer than sleeping on their couch."

Xenia laughed. "It's really nice of you to come all this way to stay with them, though. You must really care about them."

Yuri turned red. "I-it's-they're just-" He was obviously struggling with his words. "It's stupid, but they're like family to me. My own family...I don't see much of them. But they make me feel like I have a family."

"That's honestly so sweet," Xenia said, looking as if she could cry. "I'm glad that you all have each other. How has Yuuri been? He really hasn't talked to me about how he's doing."

"He's as well as you can expect," Yuri shrugged. "Physically, he's getting better. But he never complains, anyway. You wouldn't know he was just in the hospital from almost dying. And mentally...well I never understand Yuuri and the way he thinks, and now's no different. I think he just tries to keep pretending everything is okay, even though it's not."

Xenia sighed. "I really hope they catch this guy soon. Have the cops said anything?"

"Not much," Yuri said. "Victor's been super pissed about the whole thing. But Yuuri is remembering things piece by piece, so maybe he'll remember more soon."

"I hope so," Xenia replied. "Has it been hard on you? All of it?"

"Me?" Yuri asked. "No. I'm fine. I mean...I hate it, it sucks. Yuuri doesn't fucking deserve this shit. If I found out who hurt him I'd beat the shit out of them." Yuri cleared his throat. "Sorry. It just pisses me off."

Xenia grinned. "Your the kind of friend everyone needs, Yurio."

"I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

* * *

 

 Xenia stayed at the coffee shop even after Yuri left, trying to catch up on some of her homework. She'd barely noticed the sun go down as she tried to finish off an essay for her ethics class. Only when her eyelids started drooping did she decide that it was probably time to call it a night. As she was packing up her things, she noticed someone go up to the bulletin board and put a small piece of paper up. Something seemed weird about it; possibly the fact that they were wearing a hood up over their head. She finished packing her bag up and waved to the manager before leaving. The strange note bringer had left quickly, and Xenia couldn't help but to look out of curiosity at what they had posted on the board.

It was a small, folded piece of paper, with words written in purple ink.

_I'm right here, Yuuri._

Xenia's heart sank. There was no name or number with the note. This was definitely weird. There was no way that person could have been the same person who had hurt Yuuri. Right? They wouldn't be as bold as that? Putting a slip of paper up just begging to be caught?

Xenia pulled out her phone as she left the coffee shop, wondering if it was worth it to call someone about what she saw. Perhaps she was just being paranoid. But she couldn't shake the bad feeling that had overcome her.

The streets felt too dark. Her dorm room was only a couple of blocks away, but it felt like miles. She looked at her phone again, feeling like perhaps she should call someone. She was distracted enough that she walked straight into someone, her phone falling out of her hand.

* * *

"Well, the house is ready," Victor announced later the next day. It was nearing dinner time already, and Yuri had gone out to the market to get them something to eat. Victor had just gotten off the phone with the security company. "It's already getting late today, so what do you think about heading back tomorrow?"

"Sounds good," Yuuri said, though in all honestly he was a little frightened to return to their home. "I'll text Xenia and let her know. We can drop the key off with her on the way home."

"Are you sure you're okay with going back?" Victor asked, putting his arms around Yuuri.

Yuuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder. "I think so. I guess we should try at least."

They both jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Victor tensed, stepping in front of Yuuri automatically, as if the doorbell was some kind of assailant. Taking Yuuri's hand in his, they walked together to the front door. Victor relaxed slightly when he saw the familiar face of Detective Jensen.

"Hello, Victor, Yuuri," she said when they opened the door. "Sorry to bother you both. But I needed to ask you a couple questions."

"Did you find something in the house?" Yuuri asked, clutching Victor's arm.

"No," Jensen sighed. "This has to do with something else. Your friend, Xenia Morales. She's the one who is letting you stay here, correct?"

"Yes," Yuuri said slowly.

"When was it that you last spoke to Xenia?" Jensen asked, pulling out her notepad.

"Yesterday," Yuuri replied, at the same time Victor asked, "What's this about?"

Jensen lowered her notepad, hesitating a moment before speaking. "Xenia Morales didn't return to her dorm last night, or show up to work this morning. But her bag and her phone were found just a few buildings down from the coffee shop that you work at."

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was a bit late. I do most my writing at work, but sometimes I get a bit too busy xD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter. The next few chapters are going to be fun to write :D

Yuuri's heart dropped into his stomach as Detective Jensen's words sunk in.

"Wh-what? She's missing?"

"That's what we are trying to find out," Jensen said. "I'm reaching out to her friends and family members in hope that someone may know where she is."

"Oh god," Yuuri said, swaying dangerously. Victor quickly put his arm around Yuuri, pulling him in close.

"I think our friend, Yuri saw her last night," Victor told Jensen. "He went to the market for us, but he should be back soon. I can have him call you when he returns."

"Thank you," Jensen replied. "That would be helpful. I'm sorry, I know you guys have been through a lot already."

"Y-you don't think...you don't think it has anything to do with whoever has been after me, do you?" Yuuri asked her, fearing the answer. "Because she's helping us? Because she's my friend?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Jensen said, looking sympathetic. "We don't know or sure that she's missing. Perhaps she just decided to take some time to herself. I'm sure she's been stressed with work and school. Let's not worry until we have to." She looked back at Victor. "Have the other Yuri call me when he can. I'm sure I'll be in touch with you soon."

 Detective Jensen bid them farewell, and Victor closed the door. Yuuri felt like everything had been turned upside down. It was hard to breathe. The panic was rising in him and his mind was racing.

"Come, sit," Victor said firmly, guiding Yuuri to the couch. Yuuri fell back onto the couch, his hands shaking. Not this. It was bad enough being attacked. It was bad enough knowing someone was out there, watching him. It was bad enough that their house got ransacked. But not this. Not Xenia. She'd been nothing but amazing to Yuuri since the moment he met her. She was always so happy and willing to help those in need, without ever asking for anything in return.

"Yuuri," Victor said, grabbing both of Yuuri's hands. "You need to breathe, love. Come on-"

"This is my fault," Yuuri choked, tears falling down his cheeks. "She's my friend, and they know it. They know it and they went after her because of it."

"We don't know that, Yuuri-"

"I know it!" Yuuri yelled, pulling his hands away from Victor. He pulled his knees to his chest despite his aching ribs. "They've already proven they don't give a fuck whether they hurt people or not. There's no way this a coincidence, Victor. Xenia wouldn't just up and disappear on her own. I know it. Oh god, if she-if she-"

Victor looked utterly lost. "Yuuri, love," he said, his hand reaching for Yuuri but falling short. "Please Yuuri. You need to breathe. Look at me. I know this is scary. I know this is bad. I wish I could fix it all and make it better-"

Yuuri shook his head, gasping for breath. "You can't," he managed to say. "I should have died that day. Then none of this would be happening."

Victor's face went very white. "Don't say that, Yuuri. Don't ever say that."

"I-I-I can't," Yuuri gasped, burying his head into his knees. "I don't want to do this anymore, I don't want to, I don't-"

Victor put his arms around Yuuri. "We're going to breathe together, Yuuri. Please, do this. For me. Take a breath with me."

Victor was crying, too. Yuuri didn't want to breathe. He just wanted to black out and forget everything that had happened. He could feel Victor shaking. He thought of them just a few days ago, standing in the courthouse and feeling like the happiest people in the world.

And so, he took a breath. "That's good," Victor said, his voice quivering. "That's good, baby. Another breath for me."

Yuuri wasn't sure how long they sat there like that. But he breathed. He breathed until it became easier. His ribs ached terribly and his head pounded. The rest of him felt numb. How much he wished he could forget it all, to disappear. But he was hurting Victor by thinking that. It was exhausting, the amount of emotions running through him. He just wanted a break. He just wanted a sign that things were going to get better.

"None of this is your fault, Yuuri," Victor whispered to him. "The person who's hurt you is the one who should pay. And they will. They will."

"I'm so tired, Victor," Yuuri said, closing his eyes.

"I know, love," Victor replied. "I know."

* * *

Yuri came from from the store to find Victor sobbing hysterically on the kitchen floor.

"What-?" Yuri sat down the bags on the kitchen counter. "Victor?"

Victor looked up at him, his eyes read and swollen. "Yuri," he sighed.

"What's up?" Yuri asked nervously.

Victor climbed to his feet. "Have you heard from Xenia at all today?"

"No," Yuri replied. "She said she'd be busy today so I didn't bother her. Why? What's going on?"

Victor wiped his eyes. "Detective Jensen stopped by. No one has seen or heard from Xenia since yesterday."

Yuri's heart dropped. "What?"

"I...I don't know," Victor said. "I'm sorry, Yuri. But Jensen wants to speak with you. She's trying to figure out where she might be."

"What, she like...left?" Yuri asked. That had to be it. Right?

"I don't know," Victor said. "I don't know anything, anymore. I'm just so tired of this shit happening. I don't know how much more he can take. I don't know how much...." Victor shook his head. "I'm sorry. Just call her." He handed Yuri a business card. "I know you saw Xenia last night. Maybe you can help them find her."

"You...you don't think...." Yuri looked at the card. "You don't think...the person who hurt Yuuri...?"

Victor's tears fell again. "I really, really hope not, Yuri."

* * *

Their house looked back to normal, aside from the pictures that were missing and some glass collectibles that had been broken. They also had a shiny new security system, and it was even connected straight to Victor's phone so if it did set off when they were not home, he'd know right away. It did make him feel a little bit better.

Detective Jensen had called to say there was still no word on Xenia. Her friends and family had begun hanging up missing posters, and Yuri had gone to help them. Apparently the last person to see her was the manager of the coffee shop. Xenia had left with her bookbag and phone around 8 pm, but never made it back to her dorm. There were no calls or messages on her phone or anything to make the cops assume that she had planned on going anywhere. She was officially a missing person.

Yuuri had been in bad shape. He'd slept the rest of the day yesterday and late into the morning that day. He'd refused food and didn't want to talk to anyone. Victor wasn't sure what he could do to help him. He knew that Yuuri felt at fault for Xenia going missing. It was if he'd mentally checked out to avoid the reality he was facing. It scared Victor; at the same time, he understood. He couldn't blame Yuuri for trying to shut out the pain. But he was afraid for Yuuri. He was afraid of what Yuuri might do. If he couldn't get Yuuri to eat by that night, he would have to call a doctor. This may be something that Victor really wouldn't be able to help him with. And he hated feeling so helpless, watching Yuuri suffer.

 Yuri came back in the afternoon. Victor had promised he'd go to the rink with the kids today, but he didn't feel right about leaving Yuuri.

"You can go," Yuri said with a sigh, as they stood and watched Yuuri laying bundled on the couch, staring blankly at the TV. "I might be able to get him to talk to me a bit. Or at least eat something. Besides, you need a break. Practice is only like an hour, right? We'll be fine."

Victor sighed. "Please, text me if anything comes up. And if you could get him to talk or eat, I'd really appreciate it. He's starting to scare me a bit." Victor studied Yuri. "How are you holding up?"

"Me?" Yuri said at once. "I'm fine, Victor. Just go."

Victor still didn't feel right about leaving, but he did so, anyway.

He decided to walk to the rink, the fresh air feeling amazing. Victor had to admit that he was mentally exhausted. It just felt like they'd been stuck in some kind of never-ending nightmare since the moment he found Yuuri unconscious on the floor. One day he'd been living a storybook life with his love. The next, he'd been stuck in a constant state of fear. And there seemed to be no end. He was beginning to believe that Yuuri was right about Xenia's disappearance not being a coincidence. And that made him afraid for what would happen next.

The kids were excited as always when he got to the rink. He tried his best to put everything to the back of his mind, but it was even harder than usual today. The kids seemed to notice. They kept asking him if he was okay and if Yuuri was okay, and it took everything in him to put on a smile and say he was fine.

At the end of practice, Jackson was the last kid left. His mother hadn't stayed for practice today, and now she was late picking him up. Victor was beginning to feel anxious about Yuuri. Practice hadn't helped him relax as  much as he'd hoped.

"I'm sorry, Coach," Jackson said as he saw Victor check his phone. "I can wait by myself if you need to get home."

"No, of course not," Victor said, putting away his phone. "I'll wait with you. Did your mom have somewhere to be?"

"She had some errands to run" Jackson said with a shrug.

"And...what about your dad?" Victor asked, unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

Jackson's eyes got big and he clutched his bag tightly. "My-my dad...." He looked down. "My dad died last year."

Victor felt as if he'd got the wind knocked out of him. "Wh-what?"

"He-he was sick," Jackson said. "That's why my mom let me do this skating practice. She wanted something for me to do that would take my mind off other things."

_Hi, we haven't met yet. I'm Jackson's father._

Victor felt cold all over.

* * *

 Yuri sat down on the edge of the couch. Yuuri, who was curled up on the end, briefly looked at him before turning his attention back to the TV. They sat there in silence for a few minutes. Yuri didn't want to push Yuuri to talk to him; he knew it wouldn't do any good. Victor sometimes tried to hard  with Yuuri, trying to force him to talk or eat or whatever it may be. And sure enough, Yuuri was the one who broke the silence.

"How did it go today? The fliers?"

Yuri half-shrugged. "It was whatever. I put some up around the university. Everyone is pretty freaked out. Xenia is a pretty well-liked person. It seems like everyone knows her."

"Yeah," Yuuri agreed. "She's really nice to everyone."

"She was really nice to me even, and I just met her."

Yuuri looked at him. "Thank you for going to help today. I should have been there."

Yuri shook his head. "You're still recovering. She wouldn't want you over exerting yourself."

Yuuri snorted. "It's just putting up posters."

"Yeah, well, you're a bit of a damn mess at the moment, Katsudon," Yuri retorted.

Yuuri actually cracked a smile at that. "I guess that's true."

Yuri stood up. "Look, Katsudon. I understand everything in your life is shit right now. But what you're doing isn't helping anything. Victor's a worried puppy and it's driving me crazy. I'm going to make you some damn food and you're going to eat it, before you keel over from starvation."

Yuuri just stared at him a moment. "Okay," he replied finally, and looked back at the TV. Yuri smirked. He stood up and went to work in the kitchen, glad he could be of some use.

* * *

Yuuri realized how hungry he actually was as he listened to Yuri banging around in the kitchen. His panic attack the night before had left him drained and unmotivated. He was so worried about Xenia and hoping that they were able to find her soon. He'd laid there for hours trying to remember something, anything about who had attacked him that day. But there was still nothing. At this point he felt like  he'd never remember what had happened to him.

His phone buzzed. Yuuri was sure it would be Victor checking in on him. He picked it up and saw it was a message from an unknown number. He frowned and unlocked his phone, pulling the message up. It was a picture message. His heart stopped when the photo loaded.

It was Xenia, tied up, tape over her mouth. She was awake but looked terrified. There was a message attached to the photo.

_I'm offering you a trade._

_If you come, alone, to the location I send you, I will let her go._

_If you do not come alone, she will die._

_Your choice._

And then, there was a map. It was a location just outside of town.

Yuuri's heart beat against his broken ribs. Everything around him disappeared. He could only see Xenia's scared face.

He thought of Victor. He thought of Yuri. This was bad. A bad idea.

But he had been right. Xenia had been taken because of him.

He couldn't let her die for him.

Yuri was busy in the kitchen. Victor was still at work. Victor had left the car there, the keys sitting right on the table in front of Yuuri.

He didn't have time to think. He just went.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!! 
> 
> Side note, I started up a twitter account to go along with my fanfic and fandoms I write about! You can follow me here: https://twitter.com/lechaton171  
> Or search @lechaton17 on twitter  
> I'll follow back (unless you are a NSFW account, as that makes me uncomfortable ^^)  
> I'll mostly be tweeting about Voltron and YOI on there for now lol  
> I may set up polls in the future to get input from readers! I think it would be fun :D 
> 
> BTW this chapter really builds up the intensity, so be warned. 
> 
> ANYWHO, onto the chapter!

Victor and Yuuri really didn't have much to work with in their kitchen. Yuri sighed in annoyance. He'd need to go shopping for them yet again. He really didn't know how they survived without him there.

Luckily he found some chicken and vegetables in the fridge, and went to work throwing together the best meal he could. He turned on his music and listened to it while he worked, allowing him some time to himself. He couldn't help but think of Xenia, and hope she was okay. Yuri had barely gotten to know her, but he had really liked being around her. It was hard not to like her. She'd definitely helped make this otherwise pretty stressful stay in the U.S. a little more bearable.

Finally he was able to pull somewhat of a meal together, throwing the chicken and vegetable into a kind of stir-fry with some rice he found in the cupboard. Not that Yuuri nor Victor had any right to complain; they were lucky he was cooking for them at all.

"Alright Katsudon," he said, carrying the plate out into the living room. "Now you better eat all of it, as I didn't even-"

He stopped. Yuuri wasn't on the couch anymore. Perhaps he was in the bathroom? Yuri sat the plate down and checked. The bathroom and the bedroom were both empty. "Katsudon?" he called out, feeling nervous. The house wasn't that big. Where could he be? Thinking perhaps Yuuri has stepped outside for fresh air, Yuri opened the door and stepped out onto the front stoop. Nothing.

That's when he noticed the car was gone.

"Oh fuck!" he cursed, storming back into the house. Makkachin was eating the food off Yuuri's plate, but Yuri ignored her. He grabbed his cellphone off the kitchen counter and texted Yuuri.

_Katsudon where the FUCK DID YOU GO_

He waited a minute or two, but no response.

_You know you aren't allowed to drive and Victor is going to fucking kill me_

Still nothing.

"Goddammit!" Yuri yelled, and dialed Victor's number.

* * *

 "Sorry," Jackson told Victor, sounding defeated. "I know it makes people feel awkward when I tell them-"

Victor fought to find his voice. "N-no, don't be sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm-I'm sorry to hear that, Jackson."

"It's okay," Jackson shrugged. "Oh look!" His mother stepped in, looking embarrassed. "She's here! Thank you for waiting with me, coach."

"Y-yeah, of course," Victor said, forcing a smile as Jackson ran to his mother. The mother waved and mouthed 'sorry!' before leading her son out. Victor was left alone, his mind running in circles. If that wasn't Jackson's father who had talked to him the other day...then who was it? And why did they lie?

Victor's phone rang, making him jump. It was Yuri calling.

"Yuri," Victor said, wanting to tell him what had happened, but Yuri was already yelling in his ear.

"Don't be pissed and me for this Victor," Yuri said in a rush. "I was cooking dinner and he was just sitting on the couch.  I didn't expect him to do anything so fucking stupid-"

"Wait, what?" Victor said, even more confused. "What happened?"

"Yuuri fucking left!" Yuri yelled. "He took the goddamn car and left."

Victor's heart surely stopped beating. "Left? Where?"

"I don't fucking know, he isn't texting me back!"

The world around Victor spun. This was all too much. He leaned into the wall behind him, trying to stay on his feel and breathe. "Okay. Okay. Stay there in case he gets back. I'm going to try and get ahold of him. Call me if you hear from him."

"Okay," Yuri replied, and hung up the phone. Victor's fingers were trembling as he pulled up Yuuri's phone number. He hit dial, and waited with his breath held as the phone rang and went to voicemail. Victor slid down the wall, unable to keep himself upright. He tried texting instead.

_I know you took the car. please, Yuuri, just let me know you are okay._

Where would he have gone? Where would he have wanted to go? Where would he want to go that he wouldn't want to tell them about?

He thought of Yuuri, gasping for breath yesterday. _"I don't want to do this anymore."_

Victor's stomach dropped and he felt as if he'd be sick. Yuuri knew he wasn't allowed to drive, not while recovering from surgery and being prone to seizures. Yuuri had been so tired of everything yesterday. Was he so tired that he would do something terrible? Victor wasn't sure anymore. Too many terrible things had happened, and his mind automatically went to the worst now.

* * *

Yuuri was scared. He nearly got into several accidents as he drove across the city towards his destination. This was a stupid, stupid thing to do. He should have called the police. Maybe they would have been able to sneak up on the guy, whoever it was. Yuuri still had no idea who he was going to meet. But his choice had been made. And he needed to save Xenia. He needed to have something good come out of all the terrible things that had happened. And he had to admit that part of him felt almost relieved. At least he'd be giving this person what they had wanted all along: himself. Maybe his friends would finally be safe. He wouldn't have to worry about anyone else getting hurt because of him.

His phone was going crazy. Both Victor and Yuri were calling him and messaging him. Yuuri turned his ringer off. He knew if he talked to either of them, he'd give into his fear and turn back. And he couldn't do that now that he knew where Xenia was.

Within a few more minutes, Yuuri pulled up in front of a big house with a FOR SALE sign hanging out front. The house stood alone at a dead end road. This was it- this was where the text had told him to come. His heart hammered. There was no going back now. He had to make sure Xenia got out of this okay.

He turned off the car and grabbed his phone. He hesitated, and thought of Victor. Victor, who loved him unconditionally. Victor, who was always there for him and trying to make things better. Victor, who had taught him how to live again. Yuuri's eyes filled with tears, and he sent a message to Victor.

_I love you so much._

He couldn't say anything more. It hurt too much. He put the phone in his pocket, along with the car keys, and got out, looking up at the house, wondering if this was where everything would come to an end.

* * *

Victor gasped as he realized a message had come through, from Yuuri. His hands were shaking so badly he struggled to open the message.

_I love you so much._

No. No no no no no. Victor's fear had been right. Yuuri had done something terrible. Victor didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he could do anything. He felt completely paralyzed as his darkest fears were coming to life. There had to be something he could do. He couldn't just sit there. He felt like the world was closing in on him.

And then he remembered: Yuuri had his phone on him. Victor could track his location, thanks to the family plan they shared and Yuuri had thought was ridiculous.

He pulled up the map as saw Yuuri's little pin, a good 25 minutes away from where Victor was currently. But it was something.

Typing as fast as he could, Victor ordered a car to come pick him up at the rink. He then texted Yuri, his fingers fumbling.

_I WAS ABLE TO PIN HIS LOCATION. IM GOING_

His heart raced as he watched the little car on the map, on it's way to pick him up. _Hold on Yuuri_ , he thought. _I'm coming_.

* * *

 Yuuri pushed open the front door of the house, which was unlocked. The house was empty and quiet. Yuuri was very afraid now. Perhaps he should leave while he had the chance. What if Xenia was not there at all? He stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do. And then he heard footsteps from upstairs, as well as a small, barely heard cry. That was all Yuuri needed. Swallowing his fear, he made his way up the stairs.

There were voices coming from the last door in the hallway. Yuuri couldn't understand what they were saying, but he knew who it was. Xenia, and the person who had attacked him in his own home. He couldn't be afraid now. He could only think about Xenia and getting her to safety. He slid his thumb over the wedding band on his finger, thinking of Victor. He hoped, that if he didn't make it out of this, that Victor would understand why he did it. He hoped that some day, Victor would forgive him.

He stood in front of the bedroom door, and pushed it open.

* * *

Victor practically fell into the car when it arrived outside the rink. The driver, and older man, raised his eyebrows at the sight of Victor's appearance. "Are you okay?" he driver asked.

"Fine," Victor said, breathing as if had run a mile. "Just drive please, to the location I entered."

Yuri had texted him back. _let me know when you get to him Im kind of freaking out now_

_I will,_ Victor texted back. He stared at the little pin that was Yuuri on his phone. Yuuri hadn't moved from the location. Victor had no idea where he was or why he would go there, but he didn't care about that. He just wanted to get there before Yuuri did something terrible.

* * *

Yuri was restless. He paced back and forth in the living room. He hated not knowing what was going on. Frustrated, he grabbed a note book that was sitting on the coffee table, wanting something to distract him. A few letters dropped out of it. He picked them up, realizing they were letters to Yuuri, back from when he was still skating. They were letters that fans had given him. Of course Yuuri would keep them. He was putting them back in the book when one caught his eye. It was written in purple ink.

Yuri slowly sat the notebook back down as he pulled open the letter. It was about a page, from a person named Trevor Jacobs. Yuri had never heard the name before. He skimmed the latter; Trevor Jacobs basically was telling Yuuri how amazed by his skating he was, and that he wanted to become friends with him.

The writing, the ink. Yuri had seen it before. It was in the card that had been left for Yuuri at the hospital. And it had been left on the bulletin board where Yuuri and Xenia worked.

Yuri took a photo of it and sent it to Victor, his heart beating wildly.

* * *

The first things Yuuri saw when opening the door was Xenia.

Her arms were bound by some kind of rope, and there was duct tape over her mouth. Her hair was loose and wild and hung in strands around her face. Her eyes widened when she was Yuuri, shining with tears. "Xenia!" he gasped, running to her. He'd barely stepped into the room when the door shut behind him.

"You're here at last," he heard a voice say. Yuuri turned slowly. This was a fear he'd never felt in his life. He knew in that moment that there was no way that he was getting out of there unscathed, let alone alive. He had known it all along.

A man stood in front of the door. He was taller and more built than Yuuri was. He had long, straggly hair and a beard that matched. Yuuri knew this man. He had opened the door and found him standing on his front stoop just a few days ago.

* * *

_"Hello," Yuuri said slowly, taking in the sight of the strange man standing on his doorstep. "How can I help you?"_

_"Hello," the man replied with a big smile. "I don't think we've met. My name is Trev, and my son, Jackson is a student of your fiancé's at the ice rink."_

_The man held out his hand, and Yuuri shook it. "Oh, okay," Yuuri said uncertainly. "Victor isn't home at the moment, he's actually at the rink with the kids now."_

_"Ah, I see," Trev said, putting his hands in his pockets. "I was hoping I could talk to him. See, my son's been having a hard time, because his mother and I have split up. She doesn't want me around him too much, but I can tell he's taking it really hard. Have you worked with him, as well? He said that there were two ex-skaters teaching the class."_

_"Sometimes I do," Yuuri admitted. "He seems to be doing really well, actually." Yuuri stepped aside. "Victor should be back soon. If you want, I can make you some tea."_

_The man smiled. "I'd like that." He stepped into the house, and Yuuri shut the door._

_"The kitchen's this way," he said, leading Trev inside. "I can tell the Jackson has a lot on his mind, though he's never opened up to at all to me. He's a pretty quiet kid, but he gets really focused. Honestly, he reminds me a bit of myself at that age."_

_"Is that so?" Trev said, as Yuuri turned to the stove to get some water started for tea._

_"Yeah," Yuuri said with a little smile. "He puts his struggles into his work. I always tried to do the same, though at times, my struggles got the better of me. What got him into skating?"_

_"Well, I'm a big fan," Trev admitted. "I've always enjoyed watching ice skating ever since I was a kid. I even used to travel to watch some of the big competitions. So I guess he got interested in it because I was always interested."_

_  
_"That's pretty awesome," Yuuri said. "My parents were never really into skating, but they would always support me anyway. I'm glad that you are supporting your son. I don't know if he'll want to go on to compete or not, but it helps having family and friends who support you."__

__The tea kettle whistled. "I'm sorry," Yuuri said, turning to it. He took it off the stove and poured the steaming water. "I forgot to ask you what kind of tea you want."_ _

__"I don't want any tea," Trev responded, and just as Yuuri sat the tea kettle down, he felt something hit the back of his head with so much force that he fell to his knees. He placed a shaking hand to the back of his head and saw blood when he pulled it away._ _

__Trev was laughing. Yuuri pulled himself up to his feet, knowing he needed to run. But the blow to his head made it hard. Everything was spinning. He stumbled towards the living room, catching himself in the doorway, leaving his blood smeared on the wall. Trev was still laughing. He needed to get away. But he couldn't. Everything was going dark. He just needed to make it out of the house._ _

__He didn't make it. His legs gave out and he fell on the living room floor. Everything was blurry and the edges of his vision were darkening. Trev was speaking, but he couldn't understand the words. And then his chest exploded in pain as Trev's heavy foot connected with his rib cage, once, twice. The pain was too much, and Yuuri blacked out._ _

* * *

 

Victor looked at his phone as the message from Yuri came through. He was closer to Yuuri's location now, but not close enough. Every second had felt like an hour.

_I found this letter in Yuuri's notebook_

The picture downloaded. Victor pulled it up and recognized it right away. At least, he recognized the hand writing, because he had read that card in the hospital over and over again, trying to figure out who it might be from. It was the same hand writing, the same ink.

"Oh my god," Victor said out loud, the driver giving him a weird look. Had the answer to their question of who had attacked Yuuri really been sitting in their house the entire time?

* * *

 Yuuri swayed but somehow stayed on his feet as the flood of memories hit him.

"T-Trev," he choked out, his vision swimming.

Trev laughed. "You do remember me! Took you long enough, But my real question is, do you actually remember me? From the first time we met?"

Yuuri needed to stay alert. He dug his nails into his palms. "Wh-what?" he said, his vision getting a bit clearer.

Trev scowled. "No, of course you don't. Or you would have recognized me when I showed up on your doorstep. Victor didn't recognize me either when I shook his hand the other day. The fool."

Victor? "I'm here," Yuuri said, remembering Xenia and the deal they had made. "You told me if I came you would let Xenia go. So let her go."

Trev walked up to him. Yuuri backed away, but Trevor grabbed his shirt. "But did you come alone?"

"Yes," Yuuri said, trying not to sound scared.

"Really?" Trev reached into Yuuri's pocket and pulled out his phone. "Look at that, it's on. You know phones can be tracked theses days, right?"

"I-"

Trevor threw the phone against the wall, making it shatter. "You as good as led them to us!"

"N-no.  I-"

Trevor pushed him to the ground, making him topple over Xenia. That definitely made his ribs ache. Trevor turned, facing some sort of bag he had on the floor. Yuuri took his chance. "I'll hold him off," he told Xenia. She looked at him with her wide, scared eyes and shook her head. "Please, Xenia," Yuuri begged her. "You can go get help. You have to."

Trevor turned to them, a large knife in his hands. "Looks like we have to end this reunion, now."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends! 
> 
> Apologies for the long wait! I was away for an anime con for a few days! But I'm back now and ready to wrap up the story! 
> 
> WARNING: This chapter contains violence and mentions of blood. Please do not read on if these might trigger you. 
> 
> There will mostly likely be one more chapter after this one <3

Yuuri knew that he didn't have a lot of time. It suddenly felt like everything was moving in slow motion. It was almost like being back out on the ice, where time sort of stopped, and someone stronger, and more confident took over. Yuuri knew he needed to get Xenia out of there. He also knew that neither of them were a match for Trevor. The only thing he could do is try to distract him long enough so that she could run. He caught her eye one last time, and she knew, even though tears were streaming from her eyes. They had been backed into a corner, and now all Yuuri could do was fight with everything left in him to make sure his friend got out of this alive. 

He thought of Victor. The blue of his eyes, the warmth of his smile. 

And he charged at Trevor. 

He at least had the element of surprise on his side; Trevor's eyes widened as Yuuri tackled him, causing them both to crash down on to the floor. Yuuri saw Xenia move out of the corner of his eye, and he could only hope she made it out of the house. Trevor rolled on top of him, his face contorted in rage. He raised the knife above his head, and Yuuri pushed against his arms with all the strength he had. But his body wasn't what it used to be. His right arm shook dangerously. 

"It's useless!" Trev laughed from above him. "You are no match for me!"

Without giving it much thought, Yuuri sat up as much as he could, and latched his teeth onto Trevor's arm, biting him as hard as he could. Trevor yelled out; the knife dropped from his hands. Yuuri took his chance and shoved Trevor off of him, looking for a fallen knife. 

"You fucking bitch!" Trevor screamed, punching Yuuri on the side of his head. His glasses flew and he smacked back down on the floor, the room spinning. He noticed Xenia was no longer in the room. That was good, at least. Trevor seemed too preoccupied to even notice. 

And then Yuuri realized the knife was next to him. He grabbed it just in time, bringing it up in a slash as Trevor grabbed for it. Trevor yelled again, the knife causing a gash across his hand that sent small drops of blood everywhere. For a moment Yuuri had hope that perhaps he could get out of this alive. 

But it only lasted a moment. 

* * *

Victor could barely breathe as they came within blocks from the house. He was beyond terrified, and his need to get to Yuuri was the only thing keeping him going. Every second was a second he wouldn't get back. Every second could be that second that he was too late. 

As they rounded the corner, finally reaching the street Yuuri was on, Victor noticed a girl with long dark hair running wildly down the sidewalk. 

_Xenia._

"STOP!" he yelled, causing the driver to slam on his brakes. Victor ignored the man's complaints and all but fell out of he car. Xenia stopped and looked at him. She looked terrible. Her hair was wild, her face bruised. Her hands seemed to be tied behind her back, and she had no shoes on. 

"Xenia," he said in shock, and she let out a sob and fell to her knees. He ran to her, kneeling down next to her. She looked at him with tear filled eyes, gasping for breath. "What- what-?"

"Y-Yuuri," she choked out. "Yuuri's in the house with him."

Victor didn't need to ask who she meant. His stomach turned and he went cold. 

"He-h-he told m-me to run," Xenia sobbed. "I-I-I didn't-I didn't know what else to do- I-"

"Which house, Xenia?" Victor asked, sounding calm, by some miracle. 

Her hands were bound, so she tilted her head behind her. "The blue one with the b-big porch."

"Okay," he said. Victor looked up and saw the house, at the end of the dead-end street. "I'm going to get you in the car and get you help. Come on."

He led her to the car, helping her into the seat he had just vacated. The driver looked like he wanted to explode, but Victor didn't care. "This girl needs help," he told him. "She was kidnapped." He reached into his jacket and pulled out Jensen's card. "Drive her to the nearest hospital. But call this woman and tell her we need as many officers as she can get to that address I gave you!"

"But-"

"Just do it!" Victor screamed. "Or someone might be killed!"

The driver looked like he would faint, but Victor couldn't worry about that. He turned and ran towards the blue house, hearing the car take off behind him. 

* * *

 

Yuuri held the knife out in front of him as Trevor practically jumped on him, knocking the air out of his lungs as causing his chest to flare in pain. Trevor grabbed his wrists, squeezing them. Yuuri tried to ignore the pain, but his body was giving out on him. He is grip slackened and the knife fell. He was able to push Trevor off him as Trevor reached for the knife. Yuuri pulled himself up into a sitting position, the world spinning. He realized the bag Trevor had gotten the knife from was next to him. He reached into it and pulled out another knife-smaller, but it was something. 

Trevor laughed as he looked down at Yuuri. Yuuri struggled to pull himself to his feet, holding the knife out in front of him. "You put up more of a fight than I ever would have expected out of you," Trevor told him, his hand still bleeding freely. "I have to give you kudos for that, at least. But I'm stronger than you. I'm bigger than you. And I'm not going to stop until you are dead."

"Why?" Yuuri asked him, barely able to hold himself up against the wall. "What did I ever do to you?"

Trevor moved closer but didn't attack. "Nothing," he replied, his voice dangerously low. "You did nothing. You ignored me. I loved you, you know. Went to every show. I sent you letters. I was always there cheering for you. I'd write you online, comment on your posts. And nothing. You always ignored me. I've been ignored all my life. But I thought you might be different. I thought you might actually appreciate your fans. Those who love you. But you never did. You only had eyes for him. Victor."

 _Victor._  

"He didn't love you," Trevor snarled. "He didn't appreciate you. He used you just to boost his own popularity."

"That's not true-"

"And then he took you from skating!" Trevor yelled, and thrust the knife in his hand into Yuuri's stomach. 

Yuuri didn't feel the pain. He felt the warmth of his on blood as Trevor pulled the knife out. Yuuri's knees gave out and he slid to the floor, his back against the wall. He was bleeding. He knew this. His body had already taken a beating. This was really it. He had tried as hard as he could. And Xenia had hopefully been able to escape. That was the most important thing. She hadn't had to die because of Yuuri. He could die in peace knowing that. 

"I decided that you needed to pay," Trevor whispered. The knife was still in his hands, red with Yuuri's blood and probably his own. "I wanted to cause you the pain that you caused me. And I wanted Victor to suffer, knowing that he could never have you. So I studied you. I studied you both. I learned everything I could, and was able to slip into your life so easily. Undetected."

Yuuri felt weak. He wished more than anything he could see Victor one last time. Victor was going to be devastated, and it hurt Yuuri to think about. He wished he could tell Victor that everything would be okay. 

He had been wishing he'd see Victor so much, he even imagined him standing in the doorway, right behind Trevor. 

* * *

 

The front door was wide open when Victor got to the house. The house itself was seemingly empty on the inside. But Victor could hear voices. Voices, and footsteps. They were upstairs. Victor swallowed his fear and headed upstairs, moving silently. He didn't want to alert them that he was there. He heard the voices more clearly as he reached the top of the stairs. The room at the end of the hall was open. 

"He didn't love you. He didn't appreciate you. He used you just to boost his own popularity."

"That's not true-"

_Yuuri._

"And then he took you from skating!"

Victor's heart was beating wildly. Yuuri was alive. He moved as quickly and quietly as he could, until he was able to peek into the room. Victor's heart stopped at the sight he saw. 

A man- the man that had said he was Jackson's dad- was standing, his back facing Victor, with a knife in his hand. And Yuuri, his Yuuri, was against the wall, his hand clutching at his stomach, which was red with blood. Oh god, the blood. Yuuri's eyes met Victor's, and incredibly, he smiled. 

The man seemed to notice Yuuri's look and turned around. His eyes widened at the sight of Victor, who without thinking, ran at the man with all his strength, knocking them both to the floor. 

"You!" the man screeched at him, his eyes narrowing in fury. 

All of Victor's fury, his fear and his pain, it all overcame him at once. This man had hurt his husband. This man had caused them so much pain and fear. This man had the audacity to come and shake his hand at his own workplace. And Victor hated him. He was tired of being afraid. He was tired of watching Yuuri hurt. He needed to make sure this man never hurt anyone again. 

Victor punched him. The man was strong, though, and he pushed Victor off of him. He went at Victor with the knife, and Victor tried to dodge. The knife grazed his face, and Victor felt it burn. He tried to tackle the man again, but he was ready this time; he blocked Victor and threw him into the wall. Victor crumbled to the floor, feeling dazed. The man was laughing now. 

"What a treat," he said. "I get to kill you as well. This is turning out to be a lot more fun than I thought it would be."

Victor swung his leg, knocking the man off balance, causing him to fall with an angry yell. Victor darted towards the knife, trying to take it from him. they struggled with it for a moment, but Victor wasn't a match. The man hit him again, knocking him back onto the floor. Trevor grabbed him by the throat, choking the air out of him. Victor struggled, trying to get the hands off him, but the lack of oxygen was proving it to be difficult. He was suffocating. 

"Die," the man whispered too him, and it that moment, Victor believed that he would. 

A baseball bat came out of no where, hitting the man in the side of his head. The man's grip slackened, and he slumped over, unconscious. Victor gasped for breath as he looked to see Yuuri, standing there with the bat in his hand. Victor struggled to get air into his lungs as the bat fell from Yuuri's hand and he crumpled onto the floor. 

"Y-Y-" Victor struggled to say his name as he crawled to Yuuri and pulled him into his arms. Yuuri smiled weakly at him, his breaths coming in little gasps. He was deathly white and his body sagged. 

"Victor," he whispered. 

"Y-Yuuri," Victor gasped, tears overtaking his vision. In the distance, he heard police sirens. Yuuri's abdomen was covered in blood now. "Yuuri." He buried his face into Yuuri's neck. 

"It's-" Yuuri coughed, his whole body shaking. "'s okay," he whispered.

"Don't talk," Victor whispered, pulling away as he looked at Yuuri, placing his hand on Yuuri's face. "Save your strength. Help is coming."

Yuuri smiled again, tears streaming down his face as well. "Xenia-?"

"She's okay," Victor said at once. "She's okay."

Yuuri nodded. He closed his eyes, and Victor's heart seized. No, no nono. Yuuri could die. Not now, not like this, not after everything they had been through. But his eyes opened again. 

"I'm tired," Yuuri said, his voice so quiet. 

"Just a bit longer, love," Victor whispered. "Please, please Yuuri. Just hold on a bit longer."

Colored light shone outside the window. Loud voices. Victor didn't register any of it. It was only him and Yuuri. He held Yuuri in his arms, studying his face, listening to his breaths, praying to any god that would listen to him that they wouldn't take his Yuuri away from him. _Just a little bit longer._

Just a little bit longer and everything would be okay. 

Detective Jensen appeared in the doorway, gun pointed, her face momentarily showing shock as she registered the sight in front of her. A man, unmoving, lying on the floor. And Victor Nikiforov, holding Yuuri Katsuki close to him, both of them covered in blood, as Victor sobbed and pleaded with Yuuri to hold on.  

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I didn't see a better place to end the chapter, ahh!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is here :,) 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, as always. You guys keep me going! 
> 
> I'm tempted to write a sequel for this. If that's something you'd be interested in, let me know! 
> 
> I mentioned a couple chapter ago, but feel free to follow me on twitter! I'm looking for more YOI metals :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/lechaton171
> 
> Please let me know what you thought of the story! <3

Today had been the longest, most exhausting, most irritating, and most terrifying day of Yuri Plisetsky's life. 

He downed a cup of black coffee in the hospital waiting room, wondering how so much could happen in one day. He'd gone out that morning to hang fliers for a missing friend. He'd returned home and made a meal for Yuuri, only to find that Yuuri, too, had disappeared. He'd found a letter that had ended up coming from the same man who'd been haunting Yuuri for the past couple weeks. And then he'd been stuck, waiting, not knowing what was going on or what to do. Until Detective Jensen called him, said that Xenia had been found, and Yuuri and Victor were on the way to the hospital. 

And so there he was. He'd been there for a couple hours already. He had no idea what was going on. Jensen was busy, but she'd stopped by briefly to tell him Xenia was okay, and that Yuuri and Victor were being seen by the doctors. And that the man who'd hurt Yuuri and kidnapped Xenia had been caught. He, too, was in the hospital apparently. 

And then she left Yuri waiting there, his head spinning. 

"Yuri Plisetsky?"

He jumped, dropping his empty coffee cup. It was a nurse, or doctor, he didn't care. They walked up to him, since he seemed unable to stand up from his chair. 

"Hello," she said warmly. "Your friend, Mr. Nikiforov, is resting. He had no major injuries, though he had some bruising and a mild concussion. We will keep him overnight for observation, but if all goes well, he can go home tomorrow. We did have to give him a sedative to help calm him."

"Yuuri." Yuri's fists clenched. "Is it Yuuri? Is he okay?"

The nurse's smile faltered. "We are doing everything we can. He is stable for the moment, but he is not out of the woods. One of his lungs collapsed and he re-injured his healing ribs. He..." The nurse looked a bit uncomfortable. "He received...a stab wound to his abdomen and he lost a lot of blood." Yuri felt nauseous. "Luckily none of his major organs were punctured. But his body has been under a lot of stress. We just need to take it an hour at a time right now."

Yuri felt tears on his face. "Okay," he replied, his voice shaking as he fought back the sobs wanting to overtake him. The nurse patted his shoulder sympathetically. 

"He's hanging in there still," she reminded him. "Don't give up on him."

Yuri bit his lip. "I never have," he whispered. 

* * *

 

Victor woke up, confused. He was in an unfamiliar bed. And he was alone. His head ached, as well as his body. He felt more exhausted than he ever had in his life. What had happened? Why was he alone? He realized he was in the hospital. He was alone in the hospital. But then where was Yuuri?

_Yuuri._

Victor gasped as his memories from the day flooded back to him. He sat up, his heart beating wildly. He needed to find Yuuri. His head and body felt heavy and sluggish, but his mind was racing. There had been so much blood. The police had to basically tear him away as they paramedics had swept in and surrounded Yuuri. And then they had brought them to the hospital separately, Victor desperately begging them to just let him go back to Yuuri. He hadn't seen Yuuri since they were wheeled into the emergency room, but Yuuri hadn't looked good. 

"Hey!" A nurse rushed in, pushing him back into his pillows. "You should be resting."

"Yuuri," he said, grabbing her arm. "Please, where is he? Can you take me to him?"

She looked sad. "You should really just rest."

"Please," he croaked, tears spilling over his cheeks, wetting the bandage on his face. "I need to see him. He's my husband. He's-he's my everything."

The nurse looked at his face and sighed. "Let me see what I can do. I'll be back."

She left the room, leaving Victor alone with his tears. He couldn't believe this was happening again. It had just been a few weeks ago when he was left waiting, wondering if Yuuri was dead or alive. He couldn't handle it anymore. He thought of Yuuri bleeding in his arms. If only he had gotten there moments sooner. He had vowed to protect Yuuri, and again he had failed. 

"Okay." The nurse came back, wheelchair in tow. "Ill take you to see him, on a couple conditions. You had a mild concussion, and you were given a sedative earlier to help you relax. So I don't want you walking around quite yet. So you must agree to the wheelchair."

"Fine," Victor said at once, not caring. 

The nurse smiled. "And secondly," she said, her smile fading, "Yuuri is in intensive care at the moment. So you must be as calm and gentle as possible. And if the doctors send us away, we must listen."

Victor's throat tightened. "O-okay," he managed to say. 

"Okay," the nurse agreed, and she helped him into the wheelchair. She pushed him out of the room and down the hall, and it just wasn't fast enough. Victor was scared. He didn't know anything about Yuuri's condition. He just knew he needed to get to him as quickly as possible. The nurse took him down the elevator until the reached the floor Yuuri was on. She wheeled him into the ICU. 

"This is his room," she announced, stopping. "I'll take you in there, and then I'll be waiting right outside the door, okay? Are you ready?"

Victor just nodded, bracing himself. "Okay," she said, and pushed him into the room. 

Yuuri was in a bed with many machines and wires attached to him. There was an oxygen tube in his nose. He looked so small. The nurse wheeled him next to the bed, and Victor reached out and took Yuuri's hand. He saw the wedding band on Yuuri's finger, and a sob escaped his throat. 

"I'll be right outside," the nurse said, and left them alone. Victor leaned forward and kissed Yuuri's hand, right on his wedding band. Yuuri's eyes were closed, and the machines were beeping steadily. He was there, and he was alive. He was still alive. That is what Victor had begged and prayed for as he held Yuuri's bloodied body close to him in the awful house. 

"I love you Yuuri," he whispered. 

Somehow, Yuuri managed to moan softly, his eyes fluttering open. He frowned at Victor, blinking several times. "Yuuri," Victor sobbed, the tears uncontrollable. 

"Victor?" Yuuri asked weakly. 

"I'm right here, baby," Victor whispered, kissing Yuuri's hand again. "I'm okay, and you're okay. Everything's going to be okay now."

Yuuri studied Victor's face. "Are you hurt?" he asked, reaching to touch the bandage on Victor's face. It was like deja vu for Victor. Yuuri was always worrying about him. 

Victor shook his head, his pain indeed forgotten. "I'm okay, love, I promise. Don't worry. You don't have to worry anymore."

"Don't cry," Yuuri whispered, trying to wipe Victor's tears. 

"Shhh," Victor replied, taking Yuuri's hand again. "Just rest, okay? I'll be right here."

Yuuri smiled, and drifted off to sleep again. 

* * *

 

Yuri looked up from his fourth cup of coffee, realizing someone was standing in front of him. It was Xenia. Her face was bruised and she looked exhausted, but there she was, standing in front of Yuri with tears in her eyes. 

"Xenia," he gasped, standing up as she threw her arms around him. He actually hugged her back, realizing how much he needed the comfort. 

"I'm glad you are okay," he said as they pulled apart a moment later. Xenia wiped her tears and shook her head. 

"It was Yuuri," she said. "He saved me. He let me get away. He saved my life."

Yuri's eyes watered again. "Sounds like something he would do."

Xenia sniffed. "He's going to be okay, right? And the man, the police have him. They said he'd been knocked out by Yuuri. So he's safe now. Right?"

"Yes," Yuri said, and she smiled through her tears. "Everything will be okay now."

Her parents were waiting behind her. "I have to go," she said. "But please, keep in touch with me and let me know how they are doing. I'll come back to see Yuuri when he's feeling better."

"Okay," Yuri said. "Just take care of you right now, okay? That's what Yuuri wants."

She nodded and hugged him again. "You too, Yuri. Don't forget to take care of you."

And she left with her parents, leaving Yuri feeling even more alone than he had before. 

* * *

 

When Yuuri woke up again, Victor was gone, and Yuri was there. 

"Hey Katsudon," Yuri said when he realized Yuuri was awake. "How you feeling?"

"Hm," Yuuri answered. "I'm alive."

"Good," Yuri answered, and Yuuri smiled in response. "The doctors said you're hanging in there pretty well. I don't know how you get so lucky with this shit Katsudon, but whatever you are doing, keep doing it."

"I don't think lucky is the right word," Yuuri replied tiredly. 

"No," Yuri agreed, looking down at his hands. "No, it's not. You're strong. One hell of a fighter."

Flashes of memory came at Yuuri. Trevor, the knife, Victor. "Where is Victor?"

"He's sleeping," Yuri replied. "He's okay. He had a minor concussion but they will release him tomorrow. Well, today, technically."

"Good," Yuuri said, his hand going his abdomen. "Am I okay?"

Yuri sighed. "You will be. Just don't fucking almost get yourself killed again."

Yuuri wanted to laugh, but it hurt too much. "I'll do my best."

"You better," Yuri replied, and gave Yuuri's hand a squeeze. "Get some sleep, Katsudon. I'm going to head home and check on your dog and get some sleep myself. I'll be back in the morning. Later in the morning."

Yuuri grabbed Yuri's hand as he stood up. Yuri looked surprised, but he sat back down. "I'm right here," he said, his voice surprisingly soft. "You're okay. Just rest."

Yuuri wanted to thank Yuri, but he couldn't form the words. Yuri held his hand until Yuuri fell asleep. 

* * *

 

"Hey baby," Victor whispered, kissing Yuuri's forehead. They had moved Yuuri into another room now. He had a window, and the sun was shining in. Yuri had brought in a pair of his glasses, so he could see better now. He took in every detail of Victor, his hair, his eyes, the bandage on his face, and thanked god that Victor hadn't been badly hurt. 

"Victor," Yuuri managed, his voice turning into a sob. He had been so stupid, so careless. He should have thought it out better. He was thankful that Xenia made it out and she was okay. But he was sure he could have done things better. Then he wouldn't have gotten hurt again. And Victor would have never had to get hurt, either. 

"Hey, hey," Victor said softly, and carefully as he could, he climbed into the bed next to Yuuri, allowing Yuuri to lean onto his chest. Victor held him gently, afraid of hurting him. "It's okay."

"I'm so sorry," Yuuri sobbed. "I never wanted you to get hurt."

"I'm okay, baby," Victor told him. "I'm really okay, I swear."

"I thought he was going to kill you," Yuuri sobbed, noticing the bruising on Victor's throat. 

"You saved me," Victor reminded him. "You saved me, and you saved Xenia." He kissed Yuuri's head. "I know it was scary. I was so scared too, Yuuri, because I thought..." Victor's words trailed off. "B-but it's okay now. It's okay. We'll be okay, because we are together."

Yuuri sniffled, Victor's presense calming him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, Yuuri. More than I can ever put into words."

"Oh."

They both looked up, startled, and saw Detective Jensen standing in the doorway. "You don't have to get up!" she added, as Victor started to get out of the bed. "Please. I'm sorry to bother you both. I wanted to let you know personally that Trevor Jacobs is being transported to the county jail as we speak. He already admitted to us everything he did, including the initial attack on you, Yuuri. He admitted to kidnapping Xenia Morales and attacking you in that house. And we're gonna do everything we can to make sure he's put away for as long as possible."

Victor intertwined his fingers with Yuuri's. "Thank you for letting us know."

Jensen stepped in a bit closer. "I am going to need to speak with you both about what happened. Xenia already gave me all the information she could. I know you both have been through so much already. I have to go right now, but I'll be back later. I'll try to make it as painless as possible. But I will need your statements."

"Okay," Victor said, Yuuri still silent.

"Okay," Jensen said. "Get some rest, and I'll see you later."

She left. Yuuri and Victor sat in silence for a few minutes, still squeezed onto the tiny bed.

"You okay?" Victor asked him.

Yuuri wasn't okay. He felt far from okay. He was physically and emotionally exhausted. His chest and stomach hurt with every breath. And his heart ached, knowing how close both he and Victor had come to death just hours before.

"No," Yuuri admitted.

Victor sighed. "Me neither."

And they sat there on the bed, holding onto each other as if they were afraid to let go.

* * *

 "Alright, down you go," Yuri said and he and Victor helped Yuuri onto the couch. 

"Thanks Yuri," Victor said, putting a hand on Yuri's shoulder. Yuri smiled briefly, before turning a picking up a teddy bear. 

"This is from Xenia," he told Yuuri, handing it to him. "She stopped by this morning. She said to call her when you feel up to it."

Yuuri smiled and hugged the bear. It smelled like Xenia, and it was comforting to him. 

"Do you guys need anything?" Yuri asked as Victor sat on the couch next to Yuuri, letting Yuuri lean into him. 

"No, I think we're okay," Victor said, putting his arm around Yuuri.  

"Thank you, Yuri," Yuuri said. "For everything."

"It's fine," Yuri said. "But I need a shower, so if you're good I'm gonna go take one."

"Okay," Victor said with a chuckle, and Yuri left without another word. 

A week had passed since Yuuri drove the car to an unknown house to save his friend. The story of everything that had happened was finally out. The answers they had desperately wanted were now known. The man who had tried to kill Yuuri was in jail, and that's where he'd be staying for hopefully a long time. Their questions had been answered, and their tormentor was put away, but both Yuuri and Victor were still struggling. Victor was starting to realize that this was something that would always stick with them. He wasn't sure he'd ever really feel safe again, or feel that Yuuri was safe. But, they were alive. They were alive and they were together, and for now, that was enough. Victor and Yuuri had both agreed to go to counseling to talk about what had happened to them, and Victor was hoping it would help. 

Physically, Victor was much better. The cut on his face was healing but would probably scar, a forever reminder every time he looked in the mirror. His bruises were also healing, and at least they would fade. He'd had headaches every day, though the doctors said it was partly his concussion and partly the stress and anxiety he was under. 

Yuuri was getting better, too. He had re-broken his ribs. The stab wound to his stomach was healing, though it too would leave an ugly scar. Yuuri had been in a lot of pain. Sometimes, Victor found himself right back in that room with Yuuri bleeding in his arms. He knew Yuuri had been trying to hide his pain because of this. The day after the attack, Yuuri had a coughing fit. It sent Victor into a blind panic, causing the doctors to force him away from Yuuri's side to calm down, which had just made everything worse. 

Everything was fucked, but they were alive. Victor kept reminding himself. They were alive. They had survived, and they would keep surviving. They had to. 

The media had been going crazy over the story, so they'd been avoiding the TV and internet since it happened. Jensen even had police stationed outside their home to keep reporters away. It was definitely a crazy story, Victor had to admit. He could barely believe everything that happened himself. 

"What are you thinking about?" Yuuri asked him, his brown eyes full of concern as he studied Victor's face. 

"Nothing," Victor replied with a sigh. "Everything."

Yuuri nodded. "Victor," he said, sounding a bit scared. "Where do...where do we go from here?"

Victor kissed Yuuri softly on the forehead. "I don't know, love," he admitted. "I think we just take things one day at a time."

Yuuri exhaled, closing his eyes. "Okay. I can do that." After a moment he looked back up at Victor. "I love you. That's one thing I am sure of. That's one thing that gets me through each day."

Victor smiled and kissed Yuuri again, this time on the lips. "I love you too, Yuuri," he whispered. "I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. And that's how I know that I'll make it through the day. Because you are here by my side."

Yuuri smiled, though it wasn't a truly happy smile, it was a smile that said he was trying. 

They weren't okay. Not yet. But they were surviving, and they were together. Victor would be sure to treasure every moment of his life with Yuuri, even more than he had before. They had looked death in the eye, and Victor was never going to take anything for granted ever again. 

His love for Yuuri would keep him strong, and keep him going. Together, they would keep on going. 

Because together, they were stronger. 

 

 


End file.
